


Selected Poems and Lovers

by J (j_writes)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Multi, Open Relationships, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Man, we could probably make a whole show out of the things that you will do just because a pretty girl tells you to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selected Poems and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> [fictional characters based on the internet personas of actual people, doing entirely fictional things. I do not give permission for this work or any of my others to be used in Rooster Teeth content.]
> 
> Thanks to Unfinishedidea for supporting my descent into flailing endlessly at her about threesomes. 
> 
> (Contains mild D/s themes and quite a bit of drinking. Millie is not addressed in this fic, so feel free to interpret that as you will – either as a Millie-less universe, or just one where these particular moments are happening when she's not around.)

_GR: "I wanna put sex in her. In a fucking respectful way."_  
_GF: "How much, though?"_  
_GR: "Oh, I don't know. Well, not enough to tank my marriage or anything."_  
_GF: "So like three. Three sexes."_  
_GR: "I would three-sex her, yeah."_  
\- Let's Play Minecraft, Episode 8, "Build a Tower: Part 1" [[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3E-1UMsb7wM&feature=youtu.be&t=14m55s)]  
______________

"So," Griffon said, looking at Geoff over her computer screen. "Gavin."

"Geoff," he corrected. "Good try, though."

She made a face at him. " _Gavin_ ," she repeated, "is directing Season 7."

"Oh!" he brightened. "Yeah, he is! How cool is that, right?" He frowned at her computer. "Did he tell you that? He probably shouldn't be telling people that."

She waved a hand at him. "I'm not people," she pointed out. "He thought I already knew." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why didn't I?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't sure Burnie had talked to him yet. I kind of thought Gav would turn him down."

"We're going to have to move all that shit out of his room," Griffon pointed out.

"What?"

She waved at the spare room. "Well, we've been using it as storage - "

"Since when is that _his_ room? You actually want Gavin to come live with us again? _Gavino_ Gavin? Little guy, funny accent, hedgehog hair? _That_ Gavin?"

She stared at him. "Exactly how many Gavins do you know?"

"Too many," he said dryly. 

"I'm telling him you don't want him here," she threatened.

"I don't not want him here!" Geoff objected. "I thought _you_ wouldn't want him here."

"Where else do you think he'd go? Burnie's hiring a director because he's already too busy to breathe, do you really want to saddle him with Gavin too?"

Geoff grinned. "How about Gus?"

Griffon typed for a moment, then laughed. "Hey, are you interested in directing Season 7? Because your director just quit."

Geoff stretched out, looking at Griffon seriously. "You mean it?" he asked. "You're okay with this?"

"Geoff, I don't know if you've noticed, but I talk to Gav at least as much as you do. Plus, this time, he's got a real job _and_ can drink legally. You've got way less of an imported twink vibe going on than last time."

"I don't know," Geoff said, "he's still pretty twinky."

"I'm telling him you said that."

He shrugged. "It's true. And if you think won't be trying to trade on that accent of his the whole time he's here, you've never met the guy."

"Please," she said, rolling her eyes. "That would require him to actually open his mouth when there's someone attractive in the room. Sounds pretty unlikely to me."

He grinned and turned back to his game, listening to the sound of Griffon typing away across the couch, laughing occasionally. "Hey," he said eventually. "Tell him I'm glad he took Burnie's offer, would you?"

She nodded, and a moment later, she set her computer down facing him. He paused his game to read Gavin's message. 

_think I'll fuck it up?_

_probably_ , Geoff typed back. _no worse than burnie would, though._

_hey, does this make me your boss?_

_how long do you think you'd last at gus's house? an hour?_

There was a long pause, then, _first order of business: get burnie to write off grif._ Geoff laughed and handed the computer back to Griffon. She read the conversation over and grinned at him.

"Hey, he kind of _would_ be - " she began, and he glared at her. 

"Burnie's my boss," he said, "he'd _never_ kill Grif, and I don't like either of you." 

She leaned over the couch to kiss him. "Didn't he already have you record your death scene?" she asked with a teasing smile. She went to pull away, but he grabbed her by the waist, keeping her kneeling there and kissing her again until she collapsed against him. When she pulled back the next time, she reached for her computer and dragged it towards her. She typed in, _brb fucking_ , one-handed and signed off, but not before Gavin's reply appeared.

 _gross._  
______________

Gavin was leaning over the sink when Geoff got home, intently scrubbing at the Sharpie marks running up his arm. He was so focused on his task that he didn't even look up as Geoff leaned over his shoulder to inspect his progress. The water dripping into the sink was tinged gray, but the marks were still stubbornly clinging to his skin, leading up under the sleeve of his shirt.

"How far up does that go?" Geoff asked, tugging at the edge of the fabric, and Gavin ducked away, frowning.

"Too far." 

"Oh?" Geoff grinned slyly. "How far _down_ , then?" He pulled Gavin's shirt up to inspect the skin near the waistband of his pants, and sure enough, there were Sharpie marks trailing down along his side from his back. Gavin dodged away, splashing Geoff with water, and Geoff laughed. "See, I'd feel bad, but you probably knew this was going to happen."

"I didn't!" Gavin objected.

"Uh-huh," Geoff replied skeptically. He opened the fridge and set the bag he'd been carrying inside, pulling out two beers and cracking them open, setting one beside the sink for Gavin. "How do you let yourself get into these situations?"

"Well." Gavin took the beer, and waved expressively with the other hand. " _You_ know."

"Not really," Geoff told him. "I've been married to Griffon a long time, and I've never ended up looking like _that_."

"Bollocks," Gavin replied. "You look like this every day." He looked pointedly at Geoff's tattoos.

"Okay, that's different," he pointed out. "I chose to get these. You…what? Let Griffon use you as a canvas? I'm just saying, I know you're pretending to be all polite and shit, but you don't actually have to do everything she asks you to."

"There wasn't really a lot of asking," Gavin pointed out.

"Okay, well, then you don’t have do everything she _tells_ you to."

"I know," Gavin replied. "But she's… you know," he said again.

"Persuasive?" Geoff prompted. "Or hot as dicks?" He enjoyed the way Gavin looked instantly flustered. "Yeah, both, you're right. Man, we could probably make a whole show out of the things that you will do just because a pretty girl tells you to."

"It's not because she's _pretty_ ," Gavin said. "It's because she's _Griffon_."

"Are you saying Griffon's not pretty?" Geoff demanded, just to see Gavin blush more. "Nah," he relented, "I get it. There's plenty of stuff I've done that wasn't really to get in her pants – I mean, I _always_ want to get in her pants, but she also manages to make stupid shit sound like a great idea." He eyed Gavin. "You two have that in common."

"I've noticed," Gavin replied, scrubbing mutinously at the marks running up his arm, and then stopped, flinging the scrub brush into the sink. "I’m going to take a shower."

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears!" Geoff said brightly.

Gavin turned, looking alarmed. "Did she get up there too?" he demanded, reaching up to touch the back of his neck.

"It's a – " Geoff began, and thought better of it. "Yeah," he said instead. "All – " he gestured vaguely at Gavin's hair, "up there." Gavin darted off towards the bathroom, and Geoff reached for his beer, picking it up and taking a leisurely sip.  
______________

Geoff was on the couch, the party circulating around him, and he was just starting to feel pleasantly buzzed when Griffon made her way back inside, arm loose around Gavin's neck, empty glass hanging forgotten from her fingers. Gavin ducked out of her grasp as they made it through the door, and he kept a hand against her back until she dropped onto the couch.

"Get you another, love?" Gavin asked, taking the empty glass from her, and she nodded, tucking herself under Geoff's arm. Geoff smiled at her, and she looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she demanded.

He waited for Gavin to move towards the kitchen before he replied. "Gavin's hitting on you."

"Is he?" She didn't sound surprised.

He nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

She watched Gavin speculatively across the room for a few minutes. "That's sweet," she said finally.

"Sweet?" Geoff echoed. "Are we talking about the same Gavino?"

"I think it's cute." 

Geoff laughed. "You're going to make this hell on him, aren't you?"

She beamed at him. "It would be fun, wouldn't it?" 

He shrugged and turned to watch Gavin, who had gotten distracted by trying to demonstrate something to Burnie using three beer bottles and a glass of whiskey. "Maybe."

"Hey." She reached to touch the furrow of worry on his forehead, and he ducked away. "I won't," she assured him. "He's work."

"Nah," he said, shrugging the arm around her shoulder. "He's Gavin." He considered it, remembering all the times Gavin would get flustered as Griffon pressed against him to grab something around him in the kitchen, the tiny grin he couldn't quite keep from his face when she'd walk through the living room half-dressed. "It _would_ be fun," he admitted.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Don't break him?" he offered.

She gave him a mock pouty face. "What if he asks really nicely?" she asked. 

He was still grinning when Gavin returned to them unsteadily and handed Griffon her drink with exaggerated care. "What, nothing for me?" Geoff asked, and Gavin made a face at him. "I see how it is," Geoff continued. He nuzzled Griffon's hair. "He likes you better."

Gavin folded himself onto the ground at their feet, his beer immediately bubbling over onto the rug. He hissed a curse under his breath, and Griffon reached to pet his hair reassuringly. "Of course I do," he replied, looking up at Geoff and leaning into Griffon's hand. "She's nice to me."

"I employ you," Geoff reminded him. "I'd say that's pretty nice."

"Burnie employs me," Gavin replied. He closed his eyes and tilted his head against Griffon's knee as she raked her fingers through his hair, and Geoff reached down to take the drink from Gavin's loosening fingers. "Hey," he objected blurrily, but he stayed where he was, tilting to give Geoff a mutinous look. Geoff beamed at him and toasted him with the bottle cheerfully before drinking most of it down.

He winced. " _Ugh_ ," he said. "That is _not_ good beer."

Gavin shrugged. "Serves you right," he said. "You owe me a bev."

Geoff raised his eyebrows at him. "This is my party, jackass. Who do you think bought most of the booze in that kitchen?"

"Griffon," Gavin said. "And who helped her bung it all into the fridge? Because from what I remember, it wasn't you."

"Right, so I should have left _you_ to take care of the food? _That_ would have ended well." Gavin made a face, and Geoff kicked him lightly. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Drink your shitty beer and shut up." Gavin grabbed for the bottle, and Geoff let him take it. "I'll get my own damn drink," he said, standing unsteadily and nudging Gavin with his foot. Gavin smiled up at him disarmingly, and he tried to give him a glare back, but Gavin looked so pleased and tired that he couldn't quite keep his lips from curving into a matching smile. "Ungrateful little bastard," he said, reaching to ruffle the front of Gavin's hair, his fingers touching lightly against Griffon's.

As he paused in the doorway to the kitchen, he saw Griffon lean down to say something quietly to Gavin, and watched as his smile got even softer, his eyes drifting closed with his head pillowed heavily against her leg.  
_______________

The thunderstorm outside had died down entirely by the time Geoff emerged from the bedroom in dry clothes, his scrapes washed clean, and his hair still wet and sticking up on end.

"You look like hell, man," he said to Gavin, who was curled up into a ball in the corner of the couch. He had a blanket draped around him and his knees tucked up to his chin, idly flipping channels on the TV. "I thought I was the one who got my ass kicked out there. Jesus, running around in a fucking thunderstorm. How do we let her talk us into this shit?"

"I'm never going to be warm again," Gavin said miserably, burrowing deeper into his blanket.

"What, the shower didn't help?" Geoff asked.

Gavin hesitated, his eyes flickering over to him. "Didn't shower," he eventually went with.

"No? I thought I heard you in there with Griffon." Geoff flopped onto the couch, kicking Gavin in the process. "That's your problem, right there. Go do that."

Gavin didn't quite look at him, but his cheeks went bright red. "Didn't get a chance," he said.

"Bathroom's free now," Geoff pointed out.

Griffon appeared in the kitchen doorway still wrapped in a towel. "I might have scandalized him," she said, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Geoff's head. "What do you think," she asked, "are you going to survive?"

"Barely," he told her solemnly, and she laughed at him and leaned over to kiss Gavin's hair lightly as well before heading down the hall. 

Gavin was still blushing when Geoff looked back at him, and Geoff had to laugh. "Jesus, Gav," he said, "what'd she do? Get in the shower with you in there? It's not like you've never seen her naked before."

"No," Gavin agreed, "but it's different, innit?"

"Yeah?" he asked. "How?"

"Well, she was all - " Gavin made a complicated gesture at himself.

"What?" Geoff prompted. When Gavin seemed at a total loss for words, he added, "She kiss you or something?"

Gavin looked horrified, like he'd been caught out. "Maybe. No. I don't know."

"Look, I know you're all British and shit, but you should be able to recognize that one without any help."

Gavin managed to look even more miserable. "I don't...really know what to say here, Geoff," he finally said, and he looked so confused that Geoff decided to take some pity on him.

"Sorry to break this to you, buddy, but you wouldn't exactly be the first friend I've ever had who's made out with my wife. You've _met_ Griffon, right?"

"She had her kit off! That makes it a bit more than snogging." He paused, Geoff's words apparently sinking in. "Wait, what?"

Geoff shrugged. "It's not a big deal, dude."

Gavin blinked. "You're not...going to ship me back to England or anything?"

Geoff laughed. "For correctly noticing that my wife is fucking attractive? No, Gavin. I'm pretty sure we're not going to do that."

"I don't..." Gavin began. "You're _married_."

"We are," Geoff agreed. "And I didn't really plan on giving you a lesson in how that means different things for different people tonight, or, you know, _ever_ , but here we are." He shrugged. "It's not that complicated. Griffon's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and if she wants to bone people sometimes - or, you know, make out with them after running around in a thunderstorm like some fucking idiots - I don't have a problem with that." He stood and leaned over to ruffle Gavin's hair. "Sorry to injure your fragile masculinity, Gavin, but I don't actually see you as much of a threat." He batted Gavin lightly on the side of the head. "Go shower," he said. "You're muddy as shit."

"You're completely mental," Gavin decided, but when he looked up at Geoff, he looked less troubled. "You both are."

"Probably, yeah," Geoff agreed. 

Gavin's expression shifted more towards intrigued as he stood up, blanket still draped around his shoulders. "Wait, then, can _you_ snog people?"

"Yeah, why, you interested?" 

Gavin gave him a withering look. "I just meant," he said, "you could get with any girl you like, and not completely bollocks things up with Griffon?" Geoff shrugged and nodded. "That is _top_. Do you think _I_ could get a girl who was into that?"

Geoff laughed. "I don't think you could get a girl, full stop. That would imply that you had the ability to talk to one ever."

"Wouldn't have to do much talking, though, would I?" Gavin asked, leering at him, and Geoff pushed him towards the bathroom, laughing.

"What's your plan," he asked, "let your good looks talk for you? Because I gotta tell you, you're going to be waiting a long-ass time."

Gavin looked smug. "Griffon thinks I’m good-looking enough."

"Griffon has shit taste." He paused. "Except for me. I was a great decision."

Gavin snorted and tossed his blanket at Geoff before turning for the bathroom. "Right."

Geoff caught it and snapped the end of it in Gavin's direction. "Ship you back to England," he repeated, shaking his head. "Jesus, Gav." Gavin looked faintly embarrassed. "Do you have any idea how much that would cost? Or how much Burnie would kill us?"

Gavin laughed. "Thanks," he said dryly as he shut the bathroom door behind him. "I'd miss you too, asshole."  
______________

He found himself watching Gavin and Griffon more carefully over the next few weeks, their good-natured bickering, the way she'd touch him casually as she passed him, the way Gavin would alternate between bravado and falling uncharacteristically quiet when Griffon would have people over, splitting his attention between trying to put on a show and watching her and her friends with a distant smile.

It was on a quiet night a few weeks later that she finally made another move on him, and Geoff kept sneaking amused glances at them as she put on a movie and settled in next to Gavin. She slowly stretched out across the couch, settling more firmly against him, and Gavin let an arm drop carefully around her, his hand flat against her waist, keeping his eyes resolutely on the TV except for the occasional darting glance between her and Geoff. She curled against him easily and familiarly, and Geoff could see the moment when he began to relax, his fingers pressing against her skin where her shirt was riding up. 

He wasn't watching when they started kissing, but he turned at a startled noise from Gavin to find their mouths pressing together lightly, Gavin more responsive than he would have guessed, holding onto Griffon and kissing her back. He watched with interest for a few moments until she pulled away, breathing steadily, and Gavin's eyes flickered open, looking dazed.

"Okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Gavin gasped out before he'd even finished catching his breath. "Yeah," he said again, steadier. "Geoff said - " he hesitated with his hand against her waist, seeming to lose his train of thought as he looked down at her lips.

"Geoff said what?" she prompted.

"He said..." he seemed to be struggling to remember exactly, and Geoff couldn't blame him. He knew what it was like to try to think with a lapful of playful Griffon, and it was certainly not the easiest task in the world. "That being married sometimes means different things, and that...that it's all right for you to - " he swallowed visibly. "For _us_ to..."

"Yeah?" she asked. She looked down at him seriously. "Is that something you'd want?" He looked over at Geoff somewhat helplessly, and she reached to turn his face back towards her. "I wasn't asking Geoff, Gavin."

" _I_ am," he objected.

"Oh, don't ask him," she said. "He's biased. He thinks everyone should want to have sex with me."

"That's true," agreed Geoff. 

Griffon leaned in to kiss Gavin lightly, then settled back down against his chest. Gavin's stunned look as he stared down at her, pressed against him, was a thing of beauty, and Geoff wished he had a camera within reach. As it was, he lifted his hands to frame the two of them in his fingers, and grinned at the way Gavin's face flushed as he looked up. "Sod off," he mumbled at Geoff, and his eyes got marginally wider as Griffon spoke up in agreement.

"Yeah," she said, meeting Geoff's eyes. "Why don't you sod off?"

He scooped up his beer and computer. "Happily," he said, climbing off the couch. "You guys are being _gross_." He paused on his way to the bedroom to kiss Griffon, though, and didn't miss the way Gavin was watching intently as he pulled away. "Have fun," he said lightly, and left them there looking at each other, Griffon half sprawled out over Gavin's lap.

 _don't blow his mind too hard, okay? we need him to finish the season,_ he texted her when he got to the bedroom, and received nothing but a smiley face in reply.  
______________

"I'm just saying," Griffon said, sprawling across their bed and kicking her legs up onto the headboard, "Geoff of a few years ago would probably not be so cool with this."

"Geoff of a few years ago was kind of a tool."

"Right, because that's changed," she said dryly. He set his glass on the nightstand and settled onto the bed beside her, leaning back and taking in the sight of her spread out over their blankets, shirtless and gorgeous. She met his gaze and checked him out right back, grinning at him. "Remember how you wanted to have all kinds of rules about this sort of thing when we got together?"

Geoff groaned. "I'd forgotten about that," he said, and wrinkled his nose at Griffon as she laughed at him. "What, it was perfectly reasonable to assume that if you had sex with someone more than three times, it clearly meant you'd fallen madly in love with them and were going to leave my ass immediately." 

"Oh, of course. Because that's the magical turning point between fucking someone for fun and leaving you forever." She laughed fondly, reaching to rub a hand up his leg. "I agreed to it, though. Not that I ever wanted to do more than that with any of them, really."

"That's because they were all awful. You had terrible taste in men."

"Oh?" she asked, sounding intrigued. " _Had_. So Gavin's alright, then?"

Geoff shrugged. "He's _Gavin_."

"What's _that_ mean?"

"He's…I don't know, it's different. I mean, he's not some guy you met through a friend who's just passing through town or whatever. He _lives_ with us. He makes terrible drinks with you, and lets you use him as a prop for your art pieces, and kicks your ass at video games."

"Are those points for or against him?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"I'm…I mean, it's not really up to me, is it? What do _you_ think?"

She shrugged, letting her head fall back. "I kind of like it," she admitted. "I mean, he's always made me laugh. I kind of like the idea of, I don't know…"

"Corrupting him?"

She made a face at him. "I was going to say laughing with him in the sack, but sure, that too."

He grinned at her. "What's that?" he said. "You like people who make you laugh in bed?" She kicked at him, laughing as he straddled her and pressed her back into the bed, his fingers finding her sides and tickling her, making her writhe against the blankets.

"No, wait, I changed my mind," she said breathlessly, trying to tickle him back. "I'm going to go have sex with someone four times and leave you forever!"

He pressed his face to her neck, kissing the warm skin there, and enjoying the feeling of her squirming under him. "Mmhm," he agreed, "sounds likely."

She ducked to meet his lips, and he left off tickling her, settling against her instead, their bodies tangling together easily, her legs wrapping around him as they kissed. He felt a familiar spike of arousal at the feeling of being surrounded by her, and all thought of either of them being with anyone else disappeared for a while, as he lost himself in the taste of her skin and the heat of her body pressing against his.  
______________

He woke to the sound of his phone ringing, and fumbled blindly at the bedside table for a few moments before he clumsily got his fingers around it, knocking the alarm clock to the floor in the process.

"Griffon?" he mumbled. On the other bed, Gus rolled over, grumbling wordlessly and pressing his face into the pillow. 

"I fucked Gavin," she said instead of _hello_.

"Well, shit," Geoff said. "Hang on, I've gotta - " he tucked the phone against his shoulder and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the bedside table, heading for the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He leaned back against it, setting the bottle on the sink. "I've been gone like twelve hours," he said. "And you've already got him in bed?"

"On couch, more like," she said, sounding smug. 

He grinned. "Have fun?" he asked. She made a low noise of agreement, and he imagined her stretching luxuriously, post-orgasm and maybe trying to figure out if she was still a little turned on. " _Goddamn_ , Griffon," he muttered.

He could hear the grin in her voice when she replied. "Bet you're wishing you hadn't agreed to go to that convention." 

"You have no idea," he replied.

"I have some idea."

"Nah, it's cool, though, he can keep you occupied 'til I get home, right?"

She laughed. "I imagine he'd like to think he's up to the task, sure," she agreed.

"Oh?" he asked. "Is this the part where I get to feel like a stud?"

"Sure, baby," she replied dryly. "Nobody gives it to me like you."

He laughed, reaching for the bottle and sliding down the wall until he was sitting against the door. "No, seriously, though. One to ten?"

He could practically hear her shrugging. "Eight on intent, five on execution?"

"Ouch. Well, you've had worse."

"Not recently."

"That's because I'm all you've had recently," he pointed out. "And I'm a fucking ten every time." She was pointedly silent. "Wow," he said, " _really_?"

"Ten?" she asked. " _Every_ time? I mean, I love you, you're great, but…no."

"I imagine I'm better than 'eight on intent, five on execution.'"

"Well, of course," she agreed. "I didn't marry Gavin, did I?"

"Gavin was like six when we got married."

"Untrue," she said. "He was absolutely a teenager of some description."

"Still is."

"Also untrue."

"Just barely."

"Jealous that if I woke him up right now, he could get it up again?"

Geoff raised the bottle to his lips and swallowed, considering. "Yeah, a little," he admitted. "To be fair, _I_ could get it up right now too."

"Yeah, but that's because you haven't gotten any in…what? At _least_ 36 hours." 

"You don't know," he pointed out, "I could have pulled at the con."

"You're rooming with Gus," she said pointedly.

"Okay," he allowed, "there is that."

"So you could get it up, huh?" she asked, her voice going lower, and he closed his eyes, letting his head tip back against the door. "Right now? Right there? What'd you do, lock yourself in the bathroom as soon as you heard my voice?"

"Pretty much," he agreed. "Or maybe as soon as you said you were busy fucking Gavin while I’m off doing work."

"Mission accomplished, then," she said. 

"Fuck you," he grumbled.

She fell quiet for a moment, and he thought that maybe she'd turn the conversation to anything that wouldn't leave him there hard and desperate against the door in a hotel room too many miles away from her, but instead she said, "Are you imagining it?" and he _was_ , all of a sudden, Gavin stretched out on the couch while Griffon leaned over him, jerking him off slowly and teasingly, making him fuck up into her hand to get himself off, maybe leaning down to press her mouth to him, and okay, yeah, now he was hard, reaching down to touch himself through his pants, listening to her breathing quietly on the other end of the line.

"Fuck _you_ ," he repeated with feeling, and she laughed breathily.

"Mmm," she agreed. "Me too."

"Griffon, is he still there?"

"He's asleep," she said, and let out a quiet noise that he recognized from years of living with her, of watching her intently as she got herself off, sometimes with him buried deep inside her, other times just sprawled out on the bed next to him. "You should be asleep."

"I _was_ asleep," he pointed out. "I would still be asleep, if someone in our household didn't have an exhibitionist streak."

"Oh?" she asked. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Want Gav and I to put on a show for you when you get home?"

He groaned, palming himself through his pants. "That's not what I meant," he said.

"No, but you'd like it, wouldn't you?" He imagined it, the two of them tangled up together like they had been that night on the couch, Gavin's hands tentative against Griffon's skin as she moved over him surely and skillfully, and he closed his eyes, undoing his pants and wrapping a hand around himself.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed out. 

"Yeah, " she agreed quietly, and he knew the hitch in her voice, wanted to be there to bring her over the edge himself, but he pictured it instead, her body folded up against the arm of the couch while Gavin dozed off on the other side, his legs stretched out, maybe his pants still undone from her hand slipping inside of them. He imagined coming across them like that, kneeling down in front of her, pressing his mouth to her right there, feeling her fingers tangle into his hair and bringing her off as Gavin slept on beside them. His hand was tight and fast on his cock, moving in time to the breathless sound of her voice, and it was almost no time at all before he was coming messily and quietly on the floor of the bathroom, phone pressed against his ear to hear her doing the same on the other end.

"Man, I am really looking forward to you coming home," she said, and he laughed hoarsely.

"You're telling me," he said. "Have fun, yeah?"

" _Yeah_ ," she agreed. He could hear her shifting around, and then she asked speculatively, "Do you think I should wake him up and make him go to bed?"

"Nah," Geoff said. "That couch is probably better to sleep on than the guest room bed, anyway."

"True," she agreed. "Hey, it's like three in the morning there."

He laughed. "Yeah, and whose fault is it that I'm awake?"

"Maybe mine. Go back to bed."

"Could sleep here." It wasn't entirely a lie. When he closed his eyes and leaned back against the door, he felt himself drifting easily towards sleep. 

"Gus would fucking kill you," she pointed out. "Or he'd just come in and pee on you in the middle of the night."

"More likely," he agreed, and groaned as he used the sink to pull himself to his feet. "I'm too fucking old for this shit."

"Well," she said lightly, "good thing I've got a newer model here. Go to bed, old man."

"Mmph," he muttered, and she laughed.

"Love you too," she said, and hung up before he could reply.

"Yeah, same," he said aloud to the empty bathroom, and carefully picked up the whiskey bottle and made his way back to bed.  
______________

He cooked the night before Gavin left, more food than they could ever eat, and after dinner, he left them in the dining room, Griffon's feet kicked up onto Gavin's chair, a glass of wine in her hand. They were talking intently, and he half listened to their conversation as he stored the food away and started on the dishes. He caught the tail end of a comment from her about something they had to do when Gavin came back from England the next time, and there was a long moment of silence before he said, almost too quietly for Geoff to hear, "I'm not - I don't think I'm coming back, Griffon."

Geoff stilled abruptly, setting down the pan he was washing, and he couldn't quite make out Griffon's reply, but he could hear the concern in her voice.

"No, it's not like that. I mean, I _do_ like what I'm doing there, but...I don't want to get on a plane tomorrow. I _never_ want to. And that's where I _live_ , it's where I have a _job_. I _have_ to go, and every time I'm here...it's harder, right? I don't think...I can't keep doing this, a few months at a time. It's...it's not enough, is it?"

"Have you told Burnie?" Griffon asked. "I'm sure he would - "

"He _would_ ," Gavin interrupted, "but it's not that simple, is it?"

"No," she agreed, "I know it's not. But if anyone can harass enough people to make it happen, it's that asshole."

"Yeah," Gavin said quietly.

"Hey," Griffon said, and the rest of her words were too quiet for Geoff to hear, so he turned back to the dishes, pointedly making noise so it didn't sound like he'd been listening. 

Griffon came in for another bottle of wine as he was finishing up with the dishes, and she wrapped herself around his back, resting her chin on his shoulder. "You hear that?" she asked.

He nodded. "Think he meant it?"

She shrugged. "I hope not. But yeah. I think he did."

"He's got a _career_ over there," Geoff said. "To give that up to come work with _us_? It might not be the best plan he's ever had."

She laughed. "Coming from the first guy to quit his job when RVB took off."

He shrugged. "So I know what I'm talking about." She pulled away from him to uncork the wine. "We could use him, though. He's had some great ideas for Jack and I, while he's been here. If we had him full time..." He tilted his head, considering the possibilities, and Griffon leaned in to kiss his cheek as she carried the wine back towards the dining room. 

"Talk to Burnie," she suggested. "You know Gavin won't get his shit together to make this happen, but he wants it."

"Yeah," he agreed.

She sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "I'm gonna miss him," she admitted.

"Eh, I won't," Geoff said.

"Liar!" Gavin called from the next room.

"When's your flight?" Geoff called back. "Oh, right, not soon enough."

Gavin appeared behind Griffon in the doorway and tossed one of Geoff's Xbox controllers at him. Geoff narrowly saved it from landing in the soapy sink, and Gavin didn't even bother to look embarrassed. "Come on, then. I've got to smash you to a pulp at least a few more times before I leave you forever."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," Geoff replied, but he took the wine from Griffon as he passed, leaving the dishes scattered across the counter as he followed Gavin to the living room.  
______________ 

He could hear Griffon talking as he let himself into the house, and he found her on the couch, computer propped up in front of her, Gavin's familiar voice filtering through the speakers. 

"Hey, asshole," Geoff said companionably to the screen, leaning over to kiss Griffon, and she squirmed out of her seat, pushing Geoff down into it.

"I've got to check on dinner," she said. "Keep him occupied, will you?" 

She disappeared into the kitchen, and Geoff settled back against the couch cushions, adjusting the screen so he could see Gavin peering through it, looking amused. "So, on the subject of dinner," Geoff said. "What are you thinking, brisket or ribs for your first night back? I'm assuming you haven't had any decent barbecue in years, so decision's yours."

"Yeah?" Gavin asked, sounding genuinely surprised, and Geoff frowned.

"I mean, if you're thinking something else…" he began, but Gavin cut him off.

"No, I just – " He looked flustered. "This means I'm staying there again, then."

Geoff raised his eyebrows. "What, you had other plans?" he asked. "You do realize that even with this visa, we're going to be paying you like two cents, right?"

"Hourly or weekly?" 

"Annually." 

"Sweet deal," Gavin said, grinning, then sobered. "Really, though," he said. "I didn't want to assume. It was nice of you and Griffon to put me up last time, but - "

"Gavin, I - honestly, until right now, it hadn't even crossed my mind that there was another option. We've been renovating above the garage for weeks."

Gavin blinked. "You've what?"

"Shit, I..." he glanced towards the kitchen. "I probably wasn't supposed to tell you that. But yeah. I'm not sure it'll be done when you get here, but it shouldn't take too much longer. We'll put you to work."

"You're making me my own little flat?" Gavin asked, looking dumbfounded. 

"Surprise?" Geoff offered. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Look, if you don't want - "

"That's _top_!" Gavin exclaimed. 

Geoff looked up at him. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I move in _now_?" 

"You're going to have to take that one up with the US government."

"I _have_ been," Gavin complained, sounding genuinely distressed, and Geoff nodded.

"I know, buddy," he said. "Don't worry, Burnie's ready to bust down the door of at least a dozen politicians for you."

"Just make sure someone gets it on film," Gavin replied. 

Griffon returned at that, settling onto the couch beside Geoff, and Geoff kicked his feet up and turned on the TV, splitting his attention between their conversation and his game, occasionally tossing out suggestions of things they were going to have to make sure to do once Gavin returned. They signed off as the timer beeped for dinner, and Geoff waved at the screen with a careless, "See you soon."

"Yeah," Gavin replied, still sounding doubtful, and Geoff paused his game to turn to Griffon.

"You know he didn't think he was going to stay here?"

She raised her eyebrows, turning to the screen. "Gavin…"

He held up his hands. "I've been corrected," he assured her.

"You dumbass," she said fondly, and Geoff watched some of the uncertainty drain from Gavin's face. He looked different than he had when he left, older and less awkward, and he wondered if it was a trick of Skype or if he'd genuinely look that different when they saw him again. 

He did look older, weeks later when they met him at the airport with most of his worldly possessions packed around him, and the first thing he said when Geoff stepped out of the car was, "I thought Skype was just making you look like an old man." He looked him up and down. "Nope," he said succinctly.

"Yeah, fuck you too," Geoff replied. "Did you have a good eleventh birthday?" But he was grinning as he pulled Gavin in for a hug, and he almost didn't care when Gavin poured his water bottle straight down the back of his shirt.  
______________

Gavin stood in front of the spice rack, shifting from foot to foot, deep in thought. "Do you think – " he began, and Geoff cut him off.

"More work, fewer hypotheticals," he ordered.

Gavin half-heartedly pulled a couple of containers from the rack and set them on the counter, then returned to staring off into space. "I just mean, with Griffon…"

"You know," Geoff said, "I gave you the easiest task in this kitchen, because I thought there wasn't any possible way you could fuck it up, but what you're doing right now doesn't bear a whole lot of resemblance to making marinade."

" _Geoff_ \- "

"I could be wrong, maybe you do barbecue differently in England, but quite frankly, I'm pretty sure we do it better. You're in _Texas_ , remember. And these steaks are not going to season themselves."

Gavin sighed. "You're going to be completely useless to me, aren't you?"

"About this?" Geoff asked. "Yes."

"I'm not asking – "

"I don't _care_ what you're asking, Gavin," Geoff said, turning on him. "If you're asking if you can keep banging Griffon now that you're back, that is a question for her, not me. If you're asking if I have a problem with you doing it, that has been asked and answered a long fucking time ago. I can't help you here." He slapped the steak down on the counter in front of Gavin. "Look," he said, a little more gently, "it's been _two years_. Maybe someone involved in this whole mess did some growing up in that time. I'll give you a hint, though, it probably wasn't me. Nothing's changed here, Gav." He washed his hands and opened the fridge, leaning over to start gathering items. "Now, are you going to give me a hand, or do I need to banish you from my domain?"

Gavin stared at him for a moment, then grinned. "Wait, getting banished means I don't have to do any work?" he dropped the recipe back onto the counter. "Consider me banished, then!" He darted off towards the living room, and Geoff sighed.

"Yeah, welcome back, asshole," he muttered, and set about preparing the steaks himself.  
______________

It was a common enough occurrence, coming into the house on the weekend to find them both missing, Griffon at her studio, Gavin holed up in his room with a game, that he didn't give it a second thought. He paused in the kitchen to toss the bags he was carrying on the counter and grab a beer from the fridge, and he made his way to the bedroom to change. 

Griffon met his eyes as he froze with his hand still on the doorframe, beer hanging forgotten from his fingers. Her hair was rumpled, eyes unfocused, and her fingers were tangled into Gavin's hair where he knelt in front of her. She held Geoff's gaze and lifted her other hand to her lips, signaling him to stay quiet. He didn't need the reminder, since the sight had stunned him into complete silence. It was one thing to imagine it, drunk on the floor of a hotel bathroom halfway across the country, but it was another entirely to be standing here in the doorway to his bedroom watching Gavin bracing himself against the edge of the bed, one of Griffon's legs slung over his shoulder.

She curled down to whisper something to Gavin, and he made a low noise against her in response. She arched against him, tugging at his hair, and with her other hand, she reached down to slide her fingers against herself. She wasn't watching Geoff anymore as she started to fuck herself, her head falling back, but he kept his eyes on her, on _them_ as she tilted up against the driving pace of her own fingers and the feeling of Gavin's mouth against her. He couldn't see Gavin well from his spot on the floor, but each time Griffon would tug at his hair, Geoff could see his hips jerk like he was desperate for her to touch him.

He wondered how long they'd been doing this, how long she'd kept him here, on his knees for her, on the edge, and that thought alone was enough for him to realize that his own pants were uncomfortably tight. Gavin pulled off and turned, maybe hearing a sound, and Geoff stood impossibly still in the dark hallway, hoping the shadows were enough to conceal him until Griffon reached for Gavin's hair, pulling him back to her impatiently.

He backed away, leaving them there to finish each other off, and he retreated to the living room, flopping down on the sofa and closing his eyes. There was a brief moment of hesitation while he wondered if it would be too creepy to jerk off over it, but then he was remembering the heat in Griffon's eyes, the way she arched into Gavin's mouth, and there was no way he could do anything but get his pants undone and shove his hand into them. It was quick and messy, coming embarrassingly fast as he pictured what would follow what he'd seen, Griffon dragging Gavin up onto the bed and spreading him out for her, settling down on top of him and getting herself off again while he dug his fingers into her skin and tried not to come from just the sight of her fucking herself on top of him.

He had cleaned up by the time they emerged, stretched out across the couch with his computer balanced on his lap, and Gavin flopped down onto his legs with no hesitation and turned on the Xbox. "Hey!" Geoff objected, setting his computer aside and shoving Gavin off of him. Gavin just beamed and tossed a controller at him, reaching around him to steal Geoff's beer. Geoff opened his mouth to curse him out, but Griffon smoothly slid a new beer into his hand, settling into the chair beside them and kicking her legs up over the arm of it. She met Geoff's eyes, looking smug and satisfied, and he grinned at her, then proceeded to turn his attention to kicking Gavin's ass.  
______________

"Hold this, yeah?" Gavin asked, shoving his GoPro into Geoff's hands and flopping backwards off his tube into the river. He resurfaced a few moments later, wading upstream towards Barbara and the others. "Bevs?" he offered over his shoulder.

Geoff tilted his bottle and determined it was still more than half full. He shook his head. "Nah, we're good," Griffon called, and Geoff lazily filmed Gavin diving headfirst back into the river and paddling ineffectively towards the cooler. "You know," Griffon said, drifting in a circle to grab Gavin's abandoned tube, "you probably never could have convinced me that he was going to be an outdoorsy guy."

Geoff shrugged. "Guess it still feels like vacation." He shut off the camera. "By the way, he found out Michael has a pool, so we'll probably never see him again."

"Sad," she said. "I was just getting used to having him around."

He grinned at her. "Yeah, I noticed."

She kicked his tube, sending him spinning away from her, and he laughed. "I noticed you noticing," she replied. 

"Can you blame me?" He readjusted until he was drifting alongside her again. 

"Nah, we're hot," she said, looking at him in a way that made him wish they were home in their bed instead of surrounded by his coworkers on wobbly inner tubes. "I think you and your voyeur tendencies might be out of luck from now on, though."

"Oh yeah?" Geoff looked from her to Gavin. "Did he let you down gently? It's not you, it's him?"

She grinned. "Something like that. Nah, he hasn't said anything, but that's how he does things, isn't it? I think maybe...were he and Barbara ever interested in each other?"

"Maybe a million years ago online, but I asked him a while back if they were going to get married and make nerdy babies now that they both live in Austin, and he didn't even get embarrassed, so that's a no."

"Hm," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe Michael, then."

Geoff choked on his beer. "Oh holy fuck, I hope not. They're a nightmare already. I think Michael might have it pretty bad for Lindsay, anyway." He eyed her. "Think he's trading you in for a new model?"

She shrugged. "I think he might have gotten it out of his system, yeah."

"Well, don't worry, _I_ still want to put it in you."

"Thanks, baby," she said dryly. She watched Gavin spinning Barbara's tube around in dizzying circles. "What about him?"

"What _about_ him?" Geoff asked. "He can go back to jerking it sadly over Barbara, or Michael, or whoever he wants."

"No, I mean - " Griffon tilted her head back and looked at Geoff sideways. "You've been watching him a lot."

"Have I?" Geoff shrugged. "He's an entertaining guy."

"Mmhm."

"What are you saying?" Geoff frowned at her. "What, you think _I_ want a piece of that?" She shrugged. He felt his face getting warm at the memory of the two of them together, and was glad for his sunglasses to hide behind. "Nah," he said dismissively, and she just grinned at him.

"Okay," she said easily.

"I don't - " he began, and she pushed herself off his tube, floating away before he could formulate the rest of his objection.

"Okay!" she called again. "If you say so!" She kicked, paddling upstream towards Gavin, who was splashing in their direction with a new beer clutched in his hand, and Geoff glared at them both.

"Fucking ridiculous," he muttered under his breath, and glared harder when he realized he was paying deliberate attention to the way Gavin brushed against Griffon as he handed her his beer before flopping dramatically onto the tube. She handed it back, laughing, and Geoff pulled out the camera again to distract himself, training it on them and ignoring the casual way that Griffon kicked her legs up onto Gavin's tube, held onto him for balance way higher up his thigh than she needed to, and looked directly into the camera at Geoff.  
______________

"God _dammit_ , Gavin!" Michael's voice roared out over the low murmur of party conversation, and Geoff exchanged a look with Burnie over the drink he was pouring. 

"So _that's_ going well," Burnie said dryly.

"Try sharing an office with them," Geoff replied, but he couldn't keep from smiling a little. "Possibly our two biggest mistakes, and they've _bonded_. Everything is terrible."

Burnie smiled almost serenely. "Maybe they'll turn into our two biggest successes," he suggested, and only managed to keep a straight face for a moment. "Yeah, okay, or they'll murder each other in your backyard and we'll have to figure out how to hide the bodies. One of the above."

"We can only hope."

Burnie grinned. "Nah, I've spent too much time and energy getting that guy imported. I have a vested interest in keeping him alive." He shrugged. "Michael, I could take or leave."

Geoff grinned at his obvious insincerity. "I don't know, Michael makes a pretty good case for himself."

"That's because if he was sucking your dick any harder, he'd be inside out," Burnie pointed out.

Geoff shrugged. "It's an act."

"It's a convincing one." 

"Nah, not really," Geoff replied. "But hell, if it means we get a dynamic in the office where _anyone_ is giving me some respect," he said loud enough for Jack to hear him and shoot him an amused look, "I'll take it."

He wandered over towards Griffon near the fire and draped himself over her back distractingly. She pressed a kiss to the side of his head and let him settle against her, but continued to poke at the logs carefully, sipping her drink as she built the flames up. He rested his chin against her shoulder and watched Gavin and Michael tussling on the lawn. He had missed the origin of the disagreement, but it had devolved into the two of them chasing each other around for a while before ending up in a tangle of limbs in the grass, Gavin trying to evade Michael while Michael pinned him down without much effort.

"But _Michael_!" Gavin's voice called out, and Griffon laughed.

"Going to let them fight it out?" she asked.

"Yup," Geoff replied easily.

"Gavin's going to lose."

"Yup," Geoff agreed again.

"Five bucks on Michael," Hullum said from across the fire, and Jack shook his head across from him. 

"Nah, no bet. Of course Michael's going to take him."

Geoff barely hesitated before pulling back from Griffon and raising his eyebrows at them both. "I'll take that action," he said.

Barbara laughed, taking the drink Burnie handed to her as he settled down behind her. "Gavin?" she asked. "Really, Geoff?"

He shrugged. "He's a wily sonofabitch," he pointed out. He lost his focus on the conversation as it continued around him, with more people placing their bets, mostly for Michael. His eyes were drawn to the fight itself, Gavin twisting under Michael, getting a leg around him and trying to boost him off. When that didn't work, he changed tactics and bucked the other way, swinging around too quickly for Michael to counterbalance, and sprawled him off onto his side with a thud and a curse. 

The fight that followed was brief and vicious, and Geoff found himself watching each move Gavin made, cataloguing his range of motion, knowing before he struck what each of his moves was going to be. They'd wrestled enough over the years that he knew how to predict his moves, and knew how Michael wouldn't be able to, and it wasn't until the end, when Gavin was sitting triumphantly on top of a squirming Michael, that Geoff realized he was vaguely turned on by the whole thing. The sight of them going at it with each other, Gavin going predictably limp in Michael's grasp until he saw the moment where he could press his advantage, his body moving quick and smooth as he struck, was oddly arousing, and Geoff found himself shifting uncomfortably in his pants as Griffon leaned back to press a kiss against his face and Burnie grudgingly tossed a bill at him.

Gavin returned to the fire with his arm slung around Michael, and detached from Michael's side as he reached Geoff, flinging himself onto the ground and leaning heavily against Geoff's legs. "I won," he said brightly, looking up at him, and Geoff let a hand drop to the back of his neck, feeling his skin overheated and damp there.

"I know." He said. "You won me some cash." He offered his drink down to Gavin, who took it gratefully, tipping his head back into Geoff's hand as he swallowed. "Hey," Geoff objected, reaching to take the glass back. "Not all of it."

"But I _won_ ," Gavin objected.

"Then get Michael to get you a drink," Geoff suggested, and looked up to find Michael looking down at them with an amused expression.

"You bet against me," he said accusingly, and Geoff shrugged.

"This time," he offered. "Gavin's a dirty fighter. I taught him most of what he knows." He offered his empty glass up to Michael with a hopeful smile, and Michael scowled in return.

"You're a dick."

"Michael, I'm hurt. What happened to all that beautiful ass-kissing you do all day?" 

"I'm off the clock," Michael replied, and turned toward the bar with Geoff's glass.

"We're not getting more bevs, are we?" Gavin asked mournfully.

"Not from him, I don't think," Geoff said.

"Wanker." Geoff laughed and ruffled his hand through Gavin's hair, spiking it up messily. " _Hey_ ," Gavin objected, ducking away, but he grinned up at Geoff like he didn't actually mind at all. "You were watching," he said.

"'Course I was," Geoff replied. "Have to keep an eye on my investment, right?"

"No," Gavin said. His expression went more serious, and his eyes flickered over towards Griffon just briefly. "I don't mean now."

Geoff felt his face go hot. "Jesus, Gav," he said quietly, looking around, but the only one within earshot was Griffon, who was distracted by the fire and the conversation she was carrying on with Burnie. 

"I hadn't remembered, until I saw you now, watching me and Michael, but you were, weren't you?"

Geoff swallowed. "Let's talk about this later, okay?"

"Thought so," Gavin said smugly. Geoff pinched his neck and Gavin yelped. 

"Hey," Michael said, reappearing with three beers and holding two of them out to Geoff and Gavin. "I thought it was my job to beat up on my boy, not yours."

"Oh, is that what we hired you for?" Geoff asked. "I was wondering." He took the offered beers and Michael flopped down onto the ground beside Gavin, grabbing a stick from the pile by Griffon and poking at the flames. 

She immediately reached out to take it from him. "Hey, I'm working, here," she said.

He looked up at her skeptically. "I thought you were berating Burnie."

"I can multitask."

"She can," Geoff agreed, leering, and Michael made a face.

"Ugh." He looked at Gavin. "How do you live with them?"

"It's quite difficult," Gavin said mournfully, and Geoff pinched him again. Gavin squirmed away until he was practically lying in Michael's lap. "See what I deal with?" he asked.

Michael laughed and shoved him off, and Gavin settled back against Geoff's legs, tilting back to drink his beer. "Yeah, it's rough, buddy," Michael said. "I don't know why you ever came back."

"Oh, I didn't want to," Gavin assured him seriously. "Burnie and Geoff just couldn't get enough of me."

"Yeah, I’m sure _that's_ true," Michael said, rolling his eyes at Geoff.

"Nah, not even a little," Geoff said, but when Gavin tilted his head back to beam at him in the light of the fire, he couldn't help returning his smile. "We had two blissful years without you."

Michael laughed. "Blissful," he repeated. "Right."

"Blissfully Gavin-free," Geoff pointed out, and Gavin groaned.

"I see what you did there," Michael deadpanned.

"I liked it," Barbara remarked, settling in beside Michael. 

Geoff slowly lost track of their conversation, turning instead to watch Griffon poke at the fire, still talking intently with Burnie, and when she looked over at him to find him smiling vaguely in her direction, she smiled back, her eyes flickering from him down to Gavin and back again, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt quite so content, with his wife grinning at him, Gavin laughing against his legs, a beer in his hand and a fire going in his yard.  
______________

Geoff carefully didn't bring up the conversation that Gavin had started by the fire, and he started to think that Gavin might have been drunk enough that he'd forgotten the whole thing, until one day when he was sprawled out on the couch and Griffon was at her studio, and Gavin appeared in front of him, picking up the remote and hitting pause on the movie he was watching.

"Hey!" Geoff objected. "What the fuck?" 

Gavin tossed the remote aside. "You bet on me," he said mildly.

"What?" Geoff looked up. 

"At the barbecue. With Michael. You won all that money because everyone else thought I'd lose and get my ass kicked."

"Oh, I did too," Geoff told him. "I just figured it was worth playing the odds."

" _Geoff_."

" _Gavin_. What are you looking for, here? I saw an opportunity, and I took it." 

Gavin looked at him steadily. "Really?" he asked. "Doesn't sound much like you."

"I'd be offended by that," Geoff replied, "but I really can't be bothered to."

"That's more like it," Gavin replied, and when Geoff laughed quietly, Gavin settled down beside him. "I wasn't wrong, was I?" He asked in a different tone. "You saw."

Geoff sighed, giving up any hope he had of getting back to his movie. "I saw," he agreed. "I don't know what you want from me, Gavin. I watched you go down on my wife. It was hot."

"Then you watched me wrestle with Michael, and it was hot too." Gavin eyed him. "That's what made me remember, you know? You were looking at me the same. Like…"

"Like what?" Geoff asked quietly.

"Like you wanted in."

"Look, what you and Griffon are doing – "

"Were doing," Gavin corrected.

"What you and Griffon were doing," Geoff continued, "it's…I mean, what do you want me to say here? I think Griffon having sex is hot. I'm pretty much going to think any sex she ever has is hot. If it happens to involve you…" he shrugged. "It's not that complicated, Gavin. Watching sex gives me a boner. I'm sorry if that freaks you out, but it's not my fault that you don't know how porn works."

"It didn't," Gavin said quietly.

"What?"

"Freak me out," Gavin replied. "It didn't. I maybe…" he trailed off.

Geoff looked at him steadily. "You maybe _what_ , Gavin?"

"I maybe thought…you might come in."

"Yeah?" Geoff felt his breath catch in his chest. "And you would have…?"

"I don't know," Gavin admitted. "Thrown a right fit, I expect."

"Yeah," Geoff agreed. "Sounds like you."

"But…" Gavin trailed off, looking at Geoff.

"Words, Gavin."

Gavin kept looking at him for a long moment, then shook his head and moved to kiss Geoff instead. It was firm and hesitant at the same time, leaning in quickly and decisively, but once their mouths had connected, he seemed to be at a loss. Geoff breathed out a laugh and let a hand come up to press against Gavin's jaw, holding him steady and tilting their heads together until the angle was right, until he'd taken charge of the kiss and Gavin was all but melting under him. Only then did he pull back, letting himself smile smugly, keeping a hand curled around the back of Gavin's neck. 

"So if I'd have come in," he said conversationally, "and done that? That would have been cool?"

"That would have been damn distracting, and I doubt Griffon would have appreciated it right then."

"Smartass," Geoff said. "Okay, _after_ you'd finished getting my wife off with your face. Which, by the way, were you good at that already, or did she have to teach you a thing or two?"

"Not really your fucking business, is it?"

"Well, that answers that. It's cool," Geoff said, "I'm not going to lie, I've learned some stuff from her too. So I come in," he continued, "and you've just finished getting Griffon off, and you're hard as fucking nails – because don't even try to tell me you weren't." He tightened his fingers against Gavin's neck, and Gavin's eyes fluttered shut briefly. 

"I was," he agreed quietly. 

" _Fuck_ , Gav," Geoff breathed out, taking in the way Gavin had gone still under his hand. "You've thought about it, haven't you? What you'd have done if I'd come in?"

"No," Gavin replied, and Geoff tugged lightly at the hair at the base of his neck. "Maybe," he corrected himself.

"I have," Geoff told him.

Gavin's eyes met his, interested. "Yeah?"

"I came back out to the couch," he said, "and I fucking jerked off thinking about you two together. And then I jerked off later thinking about you blowing me right there, still kneeling between Griffon's legs." Gavin breathed in sharply. "What do you think?" Geoff asked conversationally. "Is that about how it'd have gone?"

"I don't…" Gavin began, and his eyes traveled down from Geoff's eyes to his pants, which were feeling too tight all of a sudden. "Maybe. If…" he couldn't seem to find the words to finish the sentence, and Geoff let his fingers relax from Gavin's neck, pulling his hand away.

"If what?" he prompted.

Gavin looked up at him again, looking embarrassed. "If Griffon wanted me to?" he offered.

"Jesus," Geoff muttered, imagining that scenario, Griffon's eyes on them as Gavin sucked him off enthusiastically, her hand pressing to the back of Gavin's head, setting the pace, knowing exactly how to bring Geoff right to the edge and leave him there desperate, trying not to fuck into Gavin's mouth.

"Have you ever?" Gavin asked. "You know, with her, and a bloke?"

Geoff shook his head. "I'm not kidding, her taste in dudes is _awful_. We like similar girls, though, so we've done that a few times."

Gavin looked fascinated. "Yeah?" he asked.

" _Yeah_ ," Geoff replied smugly, and didn't elaborate.

"So if she liked a guy you were into," Gavin pressed, and Geoff couldn't help laughing.

"Gavin," he said carefully, "I don't know how much more explicit I can be here. I've already suggested you suck my dick, I’m not going to beg you for it." Gavin flushed slightly, and Geoff inspected him. "Or were you looking for something a little less like a suggestion?" he asked quietly, and watched the way Gavin's eyes went a little wider and he swallowed reflexively. " _Fuck_ , dude," Geoff said, reaching for him again and pressing his fingers to the curve of Gavin's jaw, pulling him forward. Gavin leaned in easily and fluidly, surging against Geoff and kissing him almost desperately, and when he settled their bodies together, Geoff could feel him hard against his leg.

They kissed like that for a long while, Gavin teasing his body against Geoff's until he was hard and straining in his pants, and pulled back, gasping for breath. "Gav," he said quietly. "You've gotta stop doing that."

"What, this?" Gavin asked, grinding down against him with a wicked grin, and Geoff curled his fingers sharply into Gavin's hair, pulling him back and dropping his other hand to his own pants to undo them and push them down far enough to bare his cock. He hesitated briefly, but watched the way Gavin's eyes flickered down his body to it hungrily, and then let his hand jerk downwards, dragging Gavin towards him. Gavin curled over easily, and he seemed to take a moment to consider the task before carefully wrapping a hand around Geoff's cock and settling his lips against the tip.

It was slow and tentative at first, and Geoff gave him a moment, letting his head fall back at the light suction of Gavin's mouth around him, the feeling of his tongue pressing to the underside of his cock. He waited for him to get comfortable, setting a rhythm with his hand and his mouth, before he pressed his hand to the back of Gavin's neck again, dragging a vibrating groan from him. He didn't go any deeper, not wanting to encounter Gavin's gag reflex, but he held him steadily, his fingers digging into Gavin's skin and making him move faster, encouraging him to suck harder. It was an embarrassingly short amount of time before he was on the edge, closing his eyes to keep from watching the slide of his cock through Gavin's lips, the way Gavin's hand had slipped beneath his body to press against himself, hard in his pants.

"Gavin," he finally gasped out, his voice catching, and Gavin pulled off immediately, looking up at him with his lips parted and wet, his eyes blown, and Geoff dug his fingers harder into the back of Gavin's neck as he came. 

Gavin stayed there, bent over, his hand still pressing to himself, but not moving it, just breathing steadily as Geoff gathered himself together and looked down at him. He stretched his fingers, letting go of Gavin's neck and wincing at the mark he left there, but Gavin tilted against his hand like he missed the contact. Geoff slid up to grab his hair instead, tugging upwards until Gavin sat up, kneeling in front of Geoff breathing quick and shallow, his hand falling away from his cock, sitting there waiting to see what Geoff would do with him.

"You're fucking unbelievable," Geoff said. "Who knew you were capable of being anything but a little shit?"

Gavin grinned at him. "Griffon?" he offered.

Geoff laughed quietly. "Yeah," he agreed. "She does tend to catch onto things quicker than me." He nodded towards Gavin's cock. "Go ahead," he said.

Gavin blinked at him, then reached tentatively for his pants. He looked steadily at Geoff as he undid them, waiting for Geoff's nod before he carefully wrapped a hand around himself, his eyes closing at the touch, pushing forward a little into his grasp. He was putting on a show, Geoff knew, but there was no faking the hitch of his breath, the way he was clearly holding his hips back to keep from fucking desperately into his hand. He'd gotten used to sex with Griffon over the years, to getting off on following her direction, but there was something incredibly compelling about the way Gavin responded to him so effortlessly and willingly, and Geoff wanted nothing more than to make him fall entirely apart.

" _Geoff_ ," he said finally, partway between pleading and demanding, and Geoff shook his head.

"Not yet," he said, watching the frustration flicker across Gavin's face, the moment when he thought about going ahead anyway, fucking into his hand and getting himself off right there, but he breathed out slowly instead and loosened his grip, his stomach muscles jumping with the effort of holding himself still. " _Yeah_ ," Geoff breathed out quietly, and Gavin's eyes snapped up to his, holding them as he stroked himself.

He wasn't sure how long he waited, but Gavin had stopped looking at him, his eyes closed tight, his face twisted with the effort of not letting himself get off to the smooth slide of his hand, and he didn't notice Geoff bending down at all until Geoff's mouth closed around the head of his cock. He let out a strangled noise, then gasped out Geoff's name in a desperate plea, and Geoff pulled back long enough to say, " _Yeah_ , Gav," before leaning in to suck at him in earnest. The feeling was unfamiliar but not unpleasant as Gavin's hips jerked, pressing forward into Geoff's mouth, and he swallowed around him as he came, messily and inexpertly, but drawing helpless gasps from Gavin's lips.

He settled back against the couch, wiping his mouth, and watched Gavin sink back into the cushions, drained and boneless. That was how Griffon found them when she returned, Geoff sprawled out half-heartedly watching a movie while Gavin dozed next to him, tucked neatly away in his pants again with his legs sprawled over Geoff's lap and his hair sticking damply to his forehead.  
______________

He locked himself in the conference room after lunch with his planning notebooks and his computer and calendar, and he could still hear the thumps and yells from next door. He jammed his headphones down over his ears, scribbling out his plans for the next few weeks, shuffling programming around, sketching out the beginnings of Things to Do in the corners of his pages, and before he knew it, he looked up at the window to realize that it was dark outside.

By the time he'd piled all his plans back onto his desk and shot off a few emails in the eerie calm of the empty office, it was nearly time for the podcast to be over. Gavin had planned on catching a ride home with Gus, but Geoff headed over to the annex to wait for him instead, letting himself in quietly to stand in the shadows by the control room.

"It's not the same as having a cheeky little finger up there," Gavin was objecting, and Geoff turned to roll his eyes at Lindsay through the door. She laughed and made a face.

"Yeah, but Gavin likes a 'cheeky little finger,' isn't that right, Gavin?"

" _Barbara._ "

" _Gavin_. You always ask the questions, but you never feel like answering them, do you? If you get to ask me if I like some butt action, I get to ask you the same thing."

"That's not _fair_ , though."

"That is actually the definition of fair," Gus pointed out.

"Why do I tell you things?" Gavin asked Barbara. "I'm never telling you things ever again."

"So it's accurate, then," Burnie pressed. "What Barb's implying."

"Oh, I wasn't implying," Barbara said. 

Gavin let out an inarticulate noise of frustration, and Gus saved him with, "As fascinating as it is talking about what Gavin does and doesn't like in his ass, we're just about out of time. Was there anything else we were going to talk about tonight?" he asked Burnie, who shrugged.

"I think we hit everything on my list," he said. "And some things that weren't," he added slyly, looking at Gavin.

Gus smoothly wrapped things up while Gavin and Barbara got into a pillow fight on the couch, and they kept going once the cameras were off. Gus looked up to catch Geoff's eyes and nodded at him. "Good," he said, "he's all yours," and walked off the set. Gavin squirmed out from under Barbara and fell into the space between the couch and the coffee table, flailing wildly. Geoff leaned against the wall laughing as Barb hopped up to make victory arms, and then walked off after Gus, leaving Gavin struggling to right himself.

"Geoffrey!" he announced grandly as he caught sight of Geoff standing by the control room. "You came for me!"

Geoff sighed. "Unfortunately."

Gavin chattered aimlessly on the way to the car, and it wasn't until Geoff was turning the key to the ignition that he said abruptly, "I don't, you know."

"What's that?"

"What Barbara was saying."

When Geoff glanced over at him, his cheeks were faintly pink. Geoff shifted the car into gear and pulled out. "Yeah?" he asked mildly.

"I _don't_."

Geoff shrugged. "Okay."

Gavin eyed him. "You don't _believe_ her, do you?" he pressed.

"Gavin, I don't fucking _care_ ," Geoff said. 

Gavin stared at him. "I mean," he said carefully, "I'm not gay."

Geoff laughed. "I've seen you around women, Gav. I _know_ you're not gay. Anyway, it's just a thing to do, right? It's like liking blowjobs or something." He kept driving, feeling Gavin's eyes on him.

"You've done it, then?" Gavin finally asked.

"Yeah, sure."

" _Really_?"

"Jesus, Gavin. There's only one person in this car interested in lying about what he's into, and it sure as shit isn't me."

"So you…" Gavin was staring at him. "I mean, Griffon…"

Geoff shrugged. "She's not actually the only person I've had sex with, you know. But yeah, I mean, the list of things she hasn't wanted to try at least once is pretty short, man."

"And you just…" Gavin waved his hands helplessly. "You _let_ her?"

"You make it sound like I just lie back and think of England. You know that's not _actually_ how sex works, right?"

"I don't…" Gavin began.

"I mean, is that really all it is for you? Letting people do things to you?"

Gavin shrugged. "Well, and sometimes they let me do things to them, right?"

Geoff laughed. "You are so fucked up. So you, what? Let some girl poke you in the butt, and then went running to Barbara over Skype about it?"

"I didn't have many girl friends in England, did I? And she's…you know. I thought she might know things."

"Yeah? How'd that work out for you?"

"She's still bringing it up, isn't she?"

Geoff looked over at Gavin as he pulled onto their street. "So you didn't like it. It's not that big a deal, Gav. She's just trying to get you to flip your shit because it makes for a good show. _You_ wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Gavin frowned at him. "But what if…" he began, and trailed off.

"What if…?" Geoff prompted.

"What if I _might_ have liked it, if that girl had known what she was doing?"

Geoff laughed. "It's not like it's a one time thing, Gavin. I'm pretty sure you can find someone else in the world who wants to stick it in you. Hang on, let me tweet about it. I bet I'll find you somebody." He whipped out his phone as he pulled into the driveway, and Gavin's hand darted out to grab it from him.

"No _thank_ you!" Gavin held his phone out the window. "It's just…it's not that easy, is it? I can't quite say, 'Hi, there, love! Like to give it to me in the bum?' now, can I?"

"I mean, you _could_ ," Geoff said. "It might work out for you eventually."

He shut off the car and reached for his phone, but Gavin opened the door and tumbled out with it still in his hand. Geoff grumbled, pulling the keys from the engine and jumping out after him. Gavin ran around the back of the garage, and Geoff circled the other way, cornering him against the back door. Gavin let out a yelp and tried to wrestle away, but Geoff easily pulled the phone from his fingers, leaning against Gavin and keeping him pinned to the wall. He was breathing heavily, still laughing, and the movement of his body between Geoff and the wall suddenly made Geoff want to know if this was what he would feel like held under him on the bed, pressing back against him, wordlessly demanding more.

He almost pulled away, laughed it off, and sent Gavin upstairs with a joking smack to his ass, but Gavin had stilled under his hands, and was looking at him with something like interest. "This might be the point where you say 'Hi there, love, like to give it to me in the bum?'" Geoff suggested. 

Gavin laughed, his face faintly red. "I'm not saying that."

"No?" Geoff pulled back. "Too bad," he said. He stepped away, but Gavin stayed there, leaning back against the wall, staring at him. "Guess you'll never know, then." He backed up, sticking his phone into his pocket, and had nearly turned completely for the house before Gavin said his name quietly. "Oh?" he asked, turning back. "What was that? Did you want something?"

"So it's like science, right?"

"Science," Geoff echoed.

"Like, seeing if I like it with someone who knows what they're doing? Like a comparison. Variables and things." Gavin eyed him. "I mean, assuming you know what you're doing."

"I'm a motherfucking expert," Geoff assured him. He nodded back towards the house. "You're welcome to get a second opinion, if you'd like."

Gavin flushed immediately. "No, I don't think – that won't be necessary."

Geoff took a step back towards him, and Gavin swallowed. "I'm not doing this," Geoff told him, "for _science_."

"No?" Gavin asked weakly.

Geoff shook his head, stepping into Gavin's space. "I'm doing it," he said, leaning in and dropping his head close to Gavin's ear, "because I'll bet you cash money that you'll like it so much you're fucking begging for it." 

Gavin shivered, but his voice was deceptively casual as he replied, "Nah." He ducked out from between Geoff and the wall, but when he turned for the stairs, he reached to wrap a hand into Geoff's shirt, dragging him along.

The door had barely closed behind them before Gavin's hands were on him, pushing him back against the wall, kissing him fiercely, almost like a challenge. Geoff dropped one hand to Gavin's waist and let the other reach up for his hair, tugging at it, curving Gavin's neck and meeting his mouth with his own forceful kisses that seemed to slowly drain the fight out of him. Before long, it was easy enough to spin them around, pinning Gavin to the wall and pressing a thigh between his legs, feeling him hard in his pants.

"I could get you off right here," Geoff said conversationally, pulling away to breathe and leaning in towards Gavin's ear, pressing a hand to his cock through his pants. "Jerk you off and _then_ get you on the bed and fuck you. Think you could get it up again while I did?" Gavin let out a whimpering breath, pressing forward towards his hand, and Geoff grinned. "Yeah, probably. I'm not gonna, though." Gavin groaned. "Yeah, life's rough, buddy."

Geoff pulled away, crossing the room and leaving Gavin leaning there looking dazed in the dim light from the window. He settled against the edge of the bed and watched as Gavin's expression slowly cleared and he met Geoff's eyes almost defiantly before reaching a hand down to press it against his cock.

"Come here," Geoff said with an edge to the words, and enjoyed the way Gavin's hand fell immediately to his side. He crossed the room slowly, and when he was within range, Geoff reached out to tug at the edge of his shirt, looking up at him expectantly.

"What, looking for a show?" Gavin asked, raising an eyebrow at him, but he pulled his shirt off without any hesitation, and only needed Geoff's eyes to hover on his belt for a few moments before he was undoing it and pushing his pants and boxers down as well. He kicked them off and knelt onto the bed beside Geoff, looking faintly embarrassed but meeting Geoff's eyes directly. Geoff gave him a tiny nod, then turned his attention to raking his eyes over him. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Gavin naked, but it was the first time it was more than just a brief glimpse from a dropped towel or something, the first time he was _interested_ in looking, marking with his eyes each spot he wanted to press his mouth and fingers to, to see what kind of noises he could get out of him. "Go on, then," Gavin said finally.

Geoff's eyes snapped up sharply to his face. "I'm looking," he said calmly, and Gavin flushed. He shifted uncomfortably under Geoff's eyes, and Geoff kept him kneeling there a bit longer for the interruption, reaching to run a hand up his leg teasingly and eyeing the way Gavin's cock got impossibly harder. Gavin's breathing was quick and shallow, his eyes dropping to watch the movement of Geoff's hand against his skin, his own hands held carefully behind him. Geoff reached around to trail his fingers up Gavin's wrist and felt the way Gavin's hands twitched at the sensation. "I thought I'd tie you up," he said conversationally, "to keep you from touching yourself, but you're surprisingly good at this." He wrapped his hand around Gavin's arm and squeezed lightly. "What do you think? Can you keep your hands to yourself?" Gavin groaned, but he nodded. "Yeah?" Geoff asked, looking at him searchingly, and Gavin nodded again with more confidence. "Good." Geoff gestured toward the headboard, pressing a hand to Gavin's shoulder and pushing him back towards the pillows. Gavin settled himself against them, and rested his hands beside him for a moment before seeming to reconsider and reaching up to hold on to the bars above him. Geoff nodded approvingly, and leaned in to slide his hands all the way down Gavin's sides to his hips. Gavin shuddered all over, and when Geoff leaned in to kiss him, he responded eagerly.

They kissed deeply, with intent, Geoff holding his body above Gavin so he couldn't get any friction, leaving one hand against his hip and bracing himself on the other. When Gavin began to get restless beneath him, Geoff trailed his hand across his body, over his stomach, down to the soft skin on the inside of his leg, tucking under him to cup his ass. Gavin gasped into his mouth at that, and Geoff grinned against him, squeezing more firmly and sinking his teeth lightly into Gavin's lip.

Gavin pressed towards his hand, and Geoff traced his fingers lightly over his skin, brushing past his hole, but not pausing, continuing in his exploration until Gavin was squirming under him. Only then did he return to the spot, trailing over his opening without any intention of pressing in. He kept up with it, teasing lightly until Gavin was panting into his mouth, his hips grinding down towards Geoff's touch. 

He pulled back entirely, sitting back on his heels and smacking Gavin lightly on the side. "Roll over," he instructed, and Gavin complied without even opening his eyes, flopping heavily over and letting out a quiet moan at the friction of his cock against the bedspread until Geoff tugged at his hip, pulling him up to kneel with nothing to rub against.

"I fucking hate everything about you," Gavin mumbled, and Geoff slicked a finger with his mouth before teasing him some more, tracing slow circles and not quite pressing in.

"Where do you keep your stuff?" he asked finally, and Gavin peered over his shoulder at him, eyes glazed and unfocused.

"What?" 

"I'm not gonna fuck you dry, Gav."

"Oh, right. Yeah." Gavin pointed towards his bedside table and dropped his head to his arms, not watching as Geoff reached for the top drawer and pulled out lube and a condom. He set the condom aside and slicked up his fingers, half wanting to startle Gavin with the cold press of lube, but not quite as much as he wanted to keep him in this state for as long as he could, pliant and desperate for Geoff to touch him. He waited until his fingers were warm again before he reached for Gavin, steadying him with a hand on his hip before pressing a finger lightly to his opening, circling it and making his back arch in anticipation.

"You good?" Geoff asked, mostly just to enjoy the frustrated groan Gavin let out, his face still buried against his arms.

"For fuck's sake, Geoffrey," he muttered. "I'm fucking fantastic. I'm bloody brilliant, all right? Just – " Geoff slipped a finger inside, and the rest of Gavin's words cut off with a sharp exhale of breath. "Oh," he said quietly, going still, and Geoff let him adjust for a moment before starting to move, slowly gliding in and out. "That's not so bad, then," he finally said, pressing back towards Geoff's hand, and Geoff grinned, adding another finger.

He lost track of time, fucking Gavin slowly like that, alternating between teasing him with shallow thrusts and pressing his fingers into him, curving them until he was a writhing mess, shoving his hips backwards, letting out helpless noises, his hands staying firmly tangled into the sheets in front of him to keep from reaching for his cock. He was painfully hard himself, kneeling behind Gavin, feeling him tight and hot around his fingers and wanting nothing more than to fuck him into the mattress, but he held back, carefully taking him to pieces with his hands until Gavin was gasping out, "Fuck, Geoff, _please_. I'm going to – I can't – " 

Geoff pulled back immediately, withdrawing his fingers and leaving Gavin to let out a broken noise against the sheets. "Not yet, Gav, okay?" he said, reaching to smooth his other hand up Gavin's back, grounding him. He reached for his pants, undoing them and shoving them down, kicking them off the side of the bed and reaching for his shirt to drag it over his head. Gavin stilled in front of him, craning his neck to watch over his shoulder, and when Geoff reached for the condom and gave himself a few slow strokes, slicking himself up, Gavin's eyes went wide and dark.

Geoff leaned over him, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder blade and asking quietly, "Ready?"

" _Please_ ," Gavin breathed again, and Geoff shouldn't have told him how badly he wanted to hear him beg for it, because he knew Gavin would be holding it over him for the rest of their lives, but the sound still went straight to his dick, making him close his eyes and compose himself for a second before leaning forward and pressing slowly into Gavin.

Gavin was still and quiet as Geoff slid in, and Geoff leaned to rake a hand through Gavin's hair, tilting his face so he could see it. His eyes were closed, lips parted and wet, and he leaned his head easily into Geoff's touch. "Gavin?" Geoff prompted, and Gavin's eyes blinked slowly open, looking up at him with a dazed expression.

"Geoff, I'm – " he swallowed. "I'm going to need you to move if you want to fuck me at all before I jizz all over myself."

Geoff breathed out a laugh and dropped Gavin's head, ruffling his hair. "Sure, buddy," he agreed, and moved his hips carefully, wringing a low noise from Gavin. He fucked him slowly at first, letting him adjust to the feeling, but when Gavin started pressing back against him impatiently, he picked up the pace, wrapping an arm around Gavin and holding him steady as he fucked into him. It had been a long tease for both of them, and he felt himself reaching the edge far too soon and held himself there, trying not to come for as long as he could. When he finally couldn't hold it back anymore, he slipped the hand under Gavin down to wrap around his cock.

Gavin gasped brokenly, his hips driving forward to fuck into Geoff's hand, then pressing back to take his cock harder and deeper, and he was gone almost immediately, shuddering and coming all over the bed. Geoff couldn't hold out against the feeling of Gavin going tight around him, and dropped his head to Gavin's back as he came, muffling a cry against his skin.

He rolled off, letting Gavin collapse bonelessly down onto the sheets, and flopped next to him, flinging an arm over his eyes. " _Fuck_ ," he said appreciatively, and Gavin murmured something affirmative beside him.

He drifted for a few minutes, eyes closed, catching his breath, and only surfaced when he felt Gavin shifting around beside him. "So?" he asked, letting his arm fall to the bed. "What's science say?" Gavin rolled to wordlessly give him a thumbs up. "Yeah," Geoff agreed, laughing. "Same."

"I think, yeah, that was…" Gavin said, and closed his eyes, curling up into a ball. "Yeah," he decided inarticulately, and Geoff laughed, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

"Agreed," he said. His eyes closed again, verging dangerously close to falling asleep right there, and when he opened them again, Gavin was watching him with an oddly peaceful satisfied look. "I gotta – " Geoff said, waving for the door, and Gavin nodded.

"Mmm," he agreed, "going to pass out for a few million years, I think."

"Yeah," Geoff agreed, and somehow managed to lever himself up into a sitting position. He looked down at Gavin, curled there against the pillow, and he almost wanted to stay, to stretch out beside him and wake up there sleepy and satisfied in the morning, but Gavin swatted at him, pushing him towards the edge of the bed.

"No good at sharing," he explained, and Geoff laughed, rolling off the bed onto unsteady legs and pulling his pants back on. 

"I'm shocked," he said dryly. 

Gavin frowned up at him sleepily, but it faded into a smile as he took in the sight of him, shirt still off, hair sticking up in all directions. "You look well fucked," he said, looking pleased with himself.

"Good," Geoff said, and leaned down to press a rough kiss to Gavin's mouth. Gavin caught him around the neck, and he stayed there for longer than he intended, losing himself in the heat and press of Gavin's mouth until Gavin pulled back and all but pushed him away.

"No, sleeping," he insisted, and Geoff laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed. He left him there in his bed, already nearly asleep, and the house was dark and quiet by the time he got back to it. He shed his pants halfway to the bedroom, and crawled in beside Griffon naked and exhausted.

She curled around him, not quite asleep, and flopped an arm around his waist. "Have fun?" she asked, smiling against the back of his neck, and he laughed.

"Yeah," he said quietly, tangling his fingers into hers. "Remind me to tell you about it in the morning."

"Mmhm," she agreed sleepily, and he passed out to the feeling of her warm and sleepy against his back and the memory of Gavin's hands against his skin.  
______________

It took him a few weeks to notice it had stopped, the way that Gavin would respond to him when he'd brush by him or make a suggestive comment, and it might have taken longer if they hadn't ended up at Michael's pool, spending a lazy Saturday sprawled out on the deck chairs. 

"Here." Griffon tossed the sunscreen onto Geoff's chest. He grumbled and threw it at Gavin instead, and lazily tilted his head to the side to watch him put it on. 

"Aw, come on," Michael called from the edge of the pool. "You don't even burn!"

"And why do you think that is, my little Michael?" Gavin asked. He held up the bottle and waved it at him. Michael grumbled wordlessly in reply, and Gavin went even slower as he lotioned his legs, perching on the end of his beach chair. 

Geoff rolled onto his side, watching him through his sunglasses. "Get your back?" he offered. Gavin started to hold the bottle out, looked between him and Griffon, and visibly hesitated.

"Nah, I'm good," he replied instead, slathered some lotion on his hands, and reached to slap it messily onto his back. He tossed the bottle back at Geoff, and turned to fling himself immediately into the pool, splashing towards Michael and Lindsay, yelling, "I'm coming, boy!"

"Don't come in the pool!" Lindsay yelled back.

Geoff felt Griffon's eyes on him, and he turned to her. "What?" 

She shrugged and leaned back against her beach chair. "It's not you, it's him?" she offered.

He laughed quietly. "Yeah, kinda looks like it's my turn, huh?"

"Kinda," she agreed. She watched as Michael hoisted Gavin up onto his shoulders, Lindsay laughing beside them. "Disappointed?"

He shrugged. "Nah."

"Don't worry," she said, eyeing him over the rim of her sunglasses. " _I_ still want to stick it in you."

He started laughing. "Marriage, man," he said delightedly, and rolled over to climb onto her deck chair with her, kissing her.

"Get a fucking room!" Michael yelled from the pool, and Geoff could feel Griffon smiling against his lips as they both raised a hand to lift a finger in his general direction.  
______________

Things had never stopped being normal between him and Gavin, even while they'd been hooking up, but they returned to their old version of normal, the kind where they'd make suggestive jokes at each other and they didn't mean anything, where Gavin would flop down on top of him on the couch and it would be the start of a wrestling match instead of anything else. It stayed like that for a while, and it might have continued indefinitely, if their conversation during one of their Minecraft Let's Plays hadn't turned to attractive girls.

"I wanna put sex in her," Geoff said he mined the blocks in front of him. "In a fucking respectful way."

"How much, though?" Gavin asked from behind him.

"Oh, I don't know," Geoff replied. "Well, not enough to tank my marriage or anything."

"So like three," Gavin said. "Three sexes."

"I would three-sex her, yeah," Geoff replied easily before the words sunk in. When they did, he turned to look over his shoulder at Gavin, who was intent on his game, but the back of his neck was turning faintly red.

"What does that entail?" Ray piped up, and Geoff turned back to his mic to lament the state of Ray's sex education, but his mind was busy thinking back over the last few weeks, the moments when Gavin would lean into Geoff's hand just to pull away again like it pained him, the way he had drifted out of sleeping with Griffon just as easily as he'd fallen into it.

He managed to keep his attention more or less on the game, but when it became clear that the process was going to take longer than they'd expected, he was faintly relieved to call time and decide to finish later. He set his file to upload and followed Ryan to his desk instead of hovering in the office, leaving Gavin in a heated discussion with Jack, not quite meeting his eyes as he passed. By the time he returned, everyone else had cleared out, and Gavin was busy spinning himself in circles in the middle of the room. 

Geoff sighed and reached out with one hand to stop his motion as he passed, and Gavin looked up at him, dizzy. "What's got you all wound up?" he asked.

Geoff checked his file and shut down his machine. "I'm not wound up, Gavin." He kicked the back of his chair. "Let's go."

"Then what's your face doing?" Gavin insisted, following him to the door. "It looks an awful lot like your annoyed face. Did Ryan say something terrible to you? Did someone get it on camera?"

" _Gavin_ ," Geoff said. He spun around to walk backwards to look at Gavin as he pushed through the front door. He looked at him steadily. "Three sexes? _Really_?"

"Oh." Gavin looked genuinely startled. "You caught that."

"I caught it, yeah," Geoff agreed. "It was a little hard to miss." Gavin opened his mouth to reply, but Geoff shook his head, pointing at the car. Gavin closed it again, and was silent until Geoff had unlocked the car and they'd both settled into it. "Okay," Geoff said before Gavin even had his door closed, "what the _fuck_?"

"Can we not - "

"No, we _can't_ not, Gavin. What, you thought you could just say something like that and I'd let it go? Hi, have we met? That's not gonna happen."

"It was a joke," Gavin said sulkily, sinking into his seat.

"Yeah, except for how it wasn't. Why do you even _know_ that?"

Gavin shrugged. "Griffon," he said.

"Yeah, I got that. I'm wondering what you possibly did to get her to tell you that."

"Can we just _go_?" Gavin insisted. Geoff considered pushing it further, but Gavin was curled down against his seat, staring determinedly out the window, and the last thing Geoff felt like right now was getting into a pissing match with him.

"Yeah," he said, sticking the keys into the ignition. "Yeah, Gav, we can go. Let's go home, and talk to Griffon."

That made Gavin look at him, alarmed. "No, that's - I thought she didn't mean it, all right? But I couldn't be sure, could I?"

"Didn't mean what?" 

Gavin sighed, tilting his head back against the seat, and said all in a rush, "I thought maybe, in the beginning, that you'd change your mind. That you'd see me...and her...and you'd, I don't know. Decide it wasn't worth the trouble, right? So she kept trying to tell me all these things, that you'd both done, I think to make me feel better about it - and I should have stopped her, really, because now I know things about you that I _never_ needed to know - but she told me about all these rules you used to have, and how most of them didn't apply anymore, but she never said which ones exactly, so I thought - "

"You thought you were wrecking our marriage," Geoff finished, and Gavin nodded miserably. "You hooked up with her twice, realized you only got one more, and you panicked."

"I didn't _panic_ ," Gavin objected.

"You did," Geoff disagreed. "You completely panicked. You freaked yourself right the fuck out, and got weird around her, and when you realized I was starting to get interested, that was your out."

"You weren't an _out_ ," Gavin objected.

"No?" Geoff pressed. "Then tell me how it went."

"We stopped, after that time you saw us. She thought I fancied Barbara, and I...well, I let her, didn't I? It would have worked, too."

Geoff grinned. "If not for those meddling kids!"

Gavin gave him a faint half smile at that. "If not for _you_ , you tosser."

Geoff shrugged. "Close enough." He sobered, eyeing Gavin, who was finally looking back at him, looking embarrassed. "So you were trying to, what, protect us from our own terrible decisions?"

" _No_." He shifted, frowning. "It's just...you're good together, aren't you? I don't know much of anything about..." he waved a hand, "marriage and things, but I've been going for bevs with Burnie, and he doesn't really _say_ much of anything, but...well, I don't want to be the reason that's you, right?"

"That's different," Geoff said automatically, and Gavin looked at him skeptically. "No, look. People get divorced. It happens, and it doesn't happen because of anyone else but _them_. Been there, done that, and it fucking sucks. It's not your job to make sure Griffon and I don't fuck everything up."

"Good," Gavin said, "because I'd be proper shit at it."

Geoff laughed. "Yeah, we're pretty good at fucking things up," he agreed, leaning against the steering wheel. "But not our marriage, I don't think. We're doing all right there. Surprisingly enough - " he looked sideways at Gavin, "your dick is not actually homewrecking material."

"My dick is fucking top."

"Meh," said Geoff. "It's alright."

Gavin made a face at him, then brightened visibly. "Wait, so...does this mean...?" he trailed off, looking at Geoff, who raised his eyebrows and pointedly didn't respond. Gavin colored slightly, but continued. "I mean, you, and...Griffon..."

Geoff looked at him impassively for another moment or two, then turned the car on. "Let's go." When he looked back to Gavin, he was staring at him, looking faintly dazed, and Geoff found himself fighting the urge to lean in and kiss him right there in the parking lot. Instead, he reached to rake his fingers through the back of Gavin's hair, tugging lightly, and said, "Jesus, Gav. You really have no fucking clue, do you?"

"What?"

"I'm just saying, you are like years behind, here."

Gavin tried to scowl at him, but the effect was ruined by the way he tipped his head back into Geoff's touch. "Well, I'm not a bloody mind reader, am I?" He looked pointedly at the steering wheel. "Going to take us home, then, or would you rather sit here all night?"

"Oh, _now_ you're impatient," Geoff said, laughing, but he pulled his hand back to shift the car into reverse. "Fucking typical."

Gavin didn't reply, just smirked at him and rolled his window down, letting the wind whip into the car as Geoff pulled out onto the road. They drove home in silence, but every time Geoff glanced over in Gavin's direction, he was watching him, eyes traveling from his hands on the wheel to his lips and down his body, and by the time they pulled into the driveway, Geoff wanted nothing more than to get his hands on him. He held back, though, not cornering him there against the car to kiss the breath out of him, but instead leading the way into the house, and catching Gavin around the waist to steer him into the living room, where Griffon was sprawled out on the couch with her computer on her lap.

"Hi – " she began, but the rest of her sentence died on her lips as she looked up at them, Gavin shifting awkwardly from foot to foot in front of Geoff, who still had him by the back of the shirt. " _Hi_ ," she said again, more pointedly, looking them over. "What did I miss?"

"Well," said Geoff, giving Gavin a little shove into the room, "you missed a rousing episode of Minecraft, in which Gavin decided to imply that we have some kind of three-sex rule. That wouldn't ring any bells for you, would it?"

"Oh." Griffon looked at Gavin. "You know I didn't _mean_ \- " she broke off, the pieces clicking together, and her eyes flickered back to Geoff. "Let me guess. He _didn't_ know I didn't mean it."

"There we go," Geoff said, leaning against the doorway. 

She set her computer aside and stood, crossing immediately to Gavin and cupping his face in her hands. "You are a complete fucking idiot," she told him. "You know that?"

"I've been told," he said dryly, and she leaned in to kiss him lightly. His hands slid to her back, and Geoff watched from the doorway as they settled comfortably together, Griffon's hand tracing Gavin's jaw and then curling against the back of his neck. Gavin's eyes blinked open immediately when she pulled away, looking stunned and faintly embarrassed at first, but sliding right towards smug as he turned to look at Geoff.

Geoff laughed quietly, shaking his head, and Gavin grinned at him. "You're not putting me on, here?" he asked, looking between them, and Geoff exchanged a look with Griffon before shaking his head.

"Look, no camera," he said, raising both of his hands. "If we were fucking with you, I would _absolutely_ be filming this."

"True," Gavin admitted. He turned back to Griffon, who was looking at him expectantly. 

"So?" she offered. She leaned in towards his ear, and Geoff swallowed hard at the way Gavin shivered a little at her breath against his neck. "Interested in letting us fuck you instead of fuck with you?"

He met Geoff's eyes past her, and he couldn't quite keep a stunned grin from spreading across his face, an expression of pure _how is this my life?_ Geoff laughed at him, crossing the room in a few strides to lean in and kiss him roughly. Gavin responded, kissing him back until Griffon slipped away from them, tugging on Geoff's belt loop in the direction of the bedroom. 

"C'mon," he said against Gavin's lips, and backed slowly away, waiting for Gavin to follow him. 

Griffon was perched on the end of the bed when they joined her, her legs tucked up under her, and she looked between them speculatively. "So," she said, "tell me what I've missed."

Gavin immediately flushed, and Geoff grinned, flopping down onto the bed beside Griffon. "We could give you a practical demonstration, if you like," he offered. He looked up at Gavin suggestively, and Gavin made a face at him.

"I think not," he said. 

"No?" Geoff asked, propping himself up. "Funny, I was under the impression you enjoyed it."

"I might have," Gavin hedged. "But it'd be a bit boring for Griffon, wouldn't it?"

Geoff and Griffon exchanged a look, and she laughed. "Hi, have we met?" she asked. She scooted backwards and patted the bed in front of her, and Gavin knelt on the bedspread tentatively. "If you think I couldn't watch you for hours, well…" she reached out to run a hand up his leg. "You're severely underestimating me."

"Hours?" Geoff asked. "I think you're severely _over_ estimating _him_."

"Hey, now!" Gavin objected. He turned to Griffon. "I don't know if you know this," he said, "but your husband is a bloody tease."

"Oh?" Griffon asked, pushing up Gavin's shirt and trailing her fingers across the waistband of his pants. "That's not my experience."

Gavin licked his lips as his eyes followed her hands tracing over his skin. "No?" he asked vaguely.

She shook her head and leaned in. "I don't generally give him the chance," she said quietly, and pressed a kiss to Gavin's neck. She pulled back long enough to tug his shirt up over his head, continuing to touch his chest and back in long smooth strokes. Geoff lay back and watched, enjoying the way Gavin's skin leapt under her fingers. "So he teased you," she prompted. Gavin nodded. "Did he blow you?"

Gavin's eyes flicked over to Geoff. "The first time," he said.

"Mmm," she slid her hands down to the clearly visible bulge in Gavin's pants, tracing along the edges of it. "I'd like to see that sometime." She looked over her shoulder at Geoff, and he very clearly imagined dropping to his knees at the end of the bed, taking Gavin in his mouth with Griffon's fingers curling into his hair while she whispered filthy things into Gavin's ear.

"Yeah," he agreed, a little breathlessly. "Yeah, okay."

She grinned at him. "Sometime," she repeated, and turned back to Gavin. "And the second time?" she asked him.

He wasn't able to blush any more, already flushed from the feeling of Griffon's hands all over him, but his eyes slid away from Griffon's, darting downward, and he couldn't seem to get his voice to form any words. She steadied her hands against his hips and looked over at Geoff again. He gave her a tiny nod, and she leaned in to say something in Gavin's ear, too quiet for Geoff to hear. 

Gavin's eyes flickered over at him. "Yeah," Gavin said in a strained voice, and Griffon whispered something else. His eyes went wide. " _What_?" She leaned back and looked at him expectantly, and he nodded frantically. "I mean, _yeah_."

Geoff sat up. "Hey, I don't think I like all this plotting," he said, and Griffon pulled away from Gavin, reaching to strip off her shirt and lean over Geoff. Gavin's eyes followed her, wide and turned on, and Geoff made a show of reaching for her breasts, teasing her nipples lightly, bringing a flush to her cheeks before she leaned in to kiss him intensely.

"Plotting?" she asked as she pulled back. "Us?" She looked innocently over her shoulder at Gavin, who shrugged.

"Uh-huh," Geoff replied, and she went to work on his pants. He let her tug them off, and stripped off his shirt as she leaned back to look at him. He reached down to touch himself, half hard already from watching them, but she caught his wrist and held it, leaning in to take the head of his cock in her mouth instead. She sucked him lightly, and he held still, catching Gavin's eyes and thinking of their conversation about letting people do things during sex. He let his head fall back, his wrist still held in Griffon's fingers, and he closed his eyes, content to let her do what she wanted with him.

He was breathing quickly by the time she pulled back, wanting to shift his hips up towards her mouth, but holding himself steady. He was about to open his eyes and look when he felt a hand against him again, and bucked up into it before he realized that Griffon had shifted beside him on the bed. His eyes flew open and he looked down to see Gavin kneeling there between his legs, looking at his cock speculatively as he stroked it. His eyes darted up to Geoff's, and he gave him a small smile.

"Hey," he said quietly, and returned to carefully dragging his palm upward, letting his thumb trace around the head of Geoff's cock.

" _Fuck_ ," Geoff breathed out, looking over at Griffon, who was still holding onto his arm, and she leaned in to kiss him. Gavin continued to stroke him teasingly, and Geoff groaned into Griffon's mouth. "Are you kidding me?" he asked her, pulling away, and she smiled down at him.

"Are you objecting?"

Gavin's thumb did something particularly interesting around the head of his cock, and he let out a strangled gasp. "Fuck, Gav," he breathed out, and when he looked down, Gavin was looking up at him with just the slightest hint of a smile. 

"She wants me to fuck you," he said conversationally, and Geoff blinked uncomprehendingly at him for a moment before looking up at Griffon.

" _What?_ "

"Think about it," she said, leaning down to kiss his neck lightly. "I want to see you taking his cock while he tries not to come the second he sticks it in you. How long do you think he'll last?" Her eyes flickered down towards Gavin, who flushed instantly.

"A good while," he said defensively, and she looked him up and down. 

"Yeah?" she asked mildly, and slid down the bed towards him. She settled in behind him, pressing up against his back as he jerked Geoff, slow and distracted, and his hand fell away entirely as she reached around to press a hand to his cock through his pants. Geoff thought about objecting, but he got distracted by the way Gavin melted back against her, his head rolling to her shoulder, hips pressing forward into her hand, and he watched instead, lying there quietly as she wound Gavin up.

"Off," she finally said, smacking Gavin lightly at the waistband of his pants, and she pulled away from him to reach into the bedside table. Geoff watched Gavin instead of her, the way his fingers were unsteady against the zipper of his pants, and he was almost surprised when Griffon settled down alongside him and slipped her fingers down between his legs. He let them fall open for her instinctively, and he didn't miss the way Gavin's eyes widened at the motion, his mouth falling open a little as he watched Griffon start fingering him, smooth and familiarly.

Gavin kicked off his pants and boxers and knelt beside Geoff's legs, watching intently. He was hard and breathing unsteadily, but he stayed there quietly, his eyes on Griffon, and Geoff wanted to reach out and drag him in, to kiss him until they couldn't breathe, but he was held captive by the tantalizing feeling of Griffon's fingers pressing inside of him, the thought of Gavin kneeling over him, tentative but desperate, flushed and wanting him so badly, and he let his hand twist in the grip of Griffon's other hand instead.

"Hey," she said quietly, leaning in to kiss him slow and intimate, and when she pulled back, there was a tiny private smile on her lips before she turned to Gavin and reached for his hand. She guided it to replace hers, and his eyes went wide and startled, darting to meet Geoff's and waiting for his nod before he let her guide his fingers to Geoff's opening.

"Yeah," Geoff gasped aloud as Gavin's fingers grazed against him. He was so oversensitized that just the light press of Gavin's fingertips was enough to make him writhe against the sheets, and Griffon stretched out beside him, holding onto his wrists to keep him from reaching for Gavin and urging him on. "Oh, come _on_ ," he objected, and she smiled at him impassively, so he turned his attention to Gavin. "Quit fucking around, would you?" he asked.

It was the wrong move to make, he knew that, and Gavin proved it by teasing him more, a smirk twisting his lips, but he was also desperate to get off, his cock hard and straining, and it was only a matter of time before he was reaching for the condom Griffon had pulled out, sliding it on, slicking himself and gasping slightly at just the friction of his fingers against himself. It was Griffon he looked to for permission this time, and something about the suspended moment – Gavin's eyes catching Griffon's for the final nod to press his cock into Geoff – was one of the hottest things Geoff had ever experienced.

He knelt between Geoff's legs and braced himself beside him with one hand, guiding with the other, and his eyes met Geoff's as he moved, too slowly, excruciatingly careful, so Geoff reached out to grab his hip and guide him forward. Gavin's head dropped to Geoff's shoulder as he let Geoff pull him, and they both let out a strangled gasp as he pushed into him. Gavin's whole body went tense, holding himself still, his breath quick and frantic against Geoff's chest, and Geoff let out a breathless laugh.

"Hey," he said, cupping the back of Gavin's neck. "We're good, yeah?"

Gavin breathed out a laugh. "Yeah," he said, lifting his head to look at Geoff, his eyes dark and wide. "Yeah, are you…?"

"I'm fucking fantastic," Geoff assured him. "Or, you know, I would be if someone would _fuck_ me."

"Oh." Gavin looked down to where their bodies were joined, and he grinned. "Yeah, I think I can manage that." He moved carefully at first, but it wasn't long before Griffon settled beside them, reaching to press a hand to the small of Gavin's back, urging him on, and Geoff lost himself entirely in the feeling of Gavin sliding steadily into him, hitting exactly the right spot, driving him closer and closer to orgasm.

"You're going to fuck me, after," Griffon said quietly beside his ear, and he groaned, letting his head fall back and his eyes close.

"I can't – " he gasped out. "Griffon, I need to – "

"Not yet," she told him, and he could actually feel it when Gavin started laughing against him.

"Don't you fucking start," he objected, but opening his eyes to look at Gavin was a mistake, because Gavin was totally gone, his movements quick and unsteady, his breath uneven, his bottom lip caught in his teeth as he tried to hold out as long as he could. "Jesus, Gavin," he said quietly. "You look – "

He didn't get to finish his thought, because Gavin's eyes snapped up to Griffon's, and his voice was strained and helpless as he gasped out, "Please, I can't – "

Geoff didn't catch Griffon's nod, but he felt the change in Gavin, his hips snapping forward recklessly, his head dropping to Geoff's chest again, fucking into him, and Geoff twisted his hand against Griffon's grip to keep from reaching for his cock and getting himself off as Gavin came inside him, letting out quiet broken noises against his skin.

Gavin rolled off almost immediately after, breaking all contact and stretching out along the edge of the bed, and Geoff took a moment to compose himself before rolling over to look at him. He looked tired and content, his hair falling down over his eyes, and Geoff reached out to tangle his fingers in it and drag Gavin in for a kiss. They were still kissing when Griffon tugged at his hip impatiently and slung a leg over him, and he pulled away to focus as she hovered over him for a moment, teasing herself along him lightly before sinking down onto his cock. 

"Bloody _hell_ ," Gavin breathed, watching with wide eyes, and Geoff laughed, lifting his hands to Griffon's hips to steady her as she fucked herself on him.

"Yeah," he agreed, grinning blissfully at both of them, and he started to meet Griffon's thrusts, arching up off the bed to match her rhythm. She came once, and he fought to keep from coming inside of her at the feeling of her going tight around him, but he held out, squeezing his eyes tight and losing himself in the feeling of her skin under his hands, the sound of Gavin breathing raggedly beside them.

She slowed after that, riding him steadily, teasingly, and she reached for Gavin's hand, dragging his fingers to her clit. It was only when she was close to coming again that she leaned down to press her lips to Geoff's ear and whisper, " _Now_."

He came almost instantly at the sound of her voice, his hips snapping up into her, crying out wordlessly at the feeling of her tight and hot around him, Gavin's hand pressing to the base of his cock as she rode him. She followed him over the edge for a second time, and collapsed onto him, gasping for breath against his shoulder with a hand tossed out to sprawl over Gavin's side.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed there like that, but it was long enough for him to get overheated from the feeling of her pressed all along his body, and he finally pushed at her lightly, rolling her towards Gavin.

"Off," he objected. "You're hot as dicks." 

She laughed. "Oh, I know, baby," she said dryly, but she followed the direction of his hands, rolling sideways to scoot up to Gavin, curling against him. He looked startled over her shoulder for a moment, but then let an arm drop around her carefully. They stayed there like that for a while, and Geoff drifted lazily towards sleep, but woke abruptly to the feeling of the bed shifting under him as Gavin twitched restlessly. 

He opened his eyes to find them trying to have some kind of conversation with their eyes, Gavin leaning over Griffon, and he sighed, rolling to face them. "'s'okay," he mumbled, "I'm awake."

"No you're not," Griffon replied, reaching to smooth a hand over his hair. "I am, though."

"Me too," Gavin agreed, his eyes wide and energized over her shoulder. He tilted to look down at her. "Peggle?" 

"Peggle!" she agreed, and pushed at Gavin until he rolled out of the bed. She leaned in to drop a kiss against Geoff's cheek, and he let his eyes fall closed again.

"Sleeping," he replied, and she laughed quietly.

"Yeah, I figured," she said. 

"Have fun," he mumbled, raising a hand to wave at both of them, and he was pretty sure he was asleep before they'd even made it out of the room.  
______________

They were on the couch when they heard the front door open, arguing about what show to watch, and Geoff leaned back against the cushions to yell towards the hallway. "Gavin! Come tell Griffon why she's wrong!" Gavin appeared in the doorway, already looking amused. He crossed to the couch and flopped down between them, letting himself tilt until he was leaning against Geoff's shoulder. Geoff grinned and dropped an arm around him. "Have fun with Burnie?" he asked.

"I think I just got a 'do you need an adult?' talk."

"Oh, yeah?" Griffon asked. "Do you?"

"I mean," Geoff added, "if you do, Burnie should be the _last_ person you call."

Gavin laughed and shook his head, hair tickling Geoff's neck. "Nah," he said. "I'm good." He reached for the drink beside Geoff and took a sip. He made a face, but drank some more and turned from one of them to the other, eyeing them. "It doesn't bother you, then?"

"What's that?" Geoff asked, and took his glass back pointedly.

"That he, you know." Gavin waved a hand expressively between them. "Figured it out."

Geoff laughed. "I'm sorry to break it to you, Gavin, but you're not exactly a subtle guy."

Gavin looked at Griffon for backup, but she shook her head. "True," she agreed. "And no, this isn't the first time Burnie's been around for us collectively seducing someone." She met Geoff's eyes and grinned. "Remember that convention?"

"Damn, _do_ I," Geoff replied. 

" _Seducing_ someone?" Gavin objected. He made a face. "That's not – " he looked between them. "I mean, is that what happened?"

She shrugged. "A little, yeah." She looked at him seriously. "Does that bother you?"

He seemed to think about it. "No," he said eventually. "It's hot, is what it is." He shifted against Geoff. "Since when?" he asked.

Griffon looked at Geoff. "When was that party?" she asked. "It wasn't the first time he came out, was it?"

"No," Geoff replied. "It was sometime during Season 7, I'm pretty sure. Which was, what? Was that the third time you were here?" he asked Gavin.

Gavin's eyes went wide. "That long ago?" he asked.

"Yeah, Griffon thought you were _cute_ ," he said, making a face. He nudged Gavin with his shoulder. "You rethinking whether or not you need an adult now?"

"Nah," Gavin replied. "It's just – well, I wasn't very attractive back then, was I? I was all – " he waved a hand at himself. "Skinny, and awkward, and at least 30% nose."

Geoff and Griffon exchanged a look, and Griffon was the first one to start laughing. "I have some bad news for you, buddy," Geoff said. "I'm pretty sure none of that has changed."

"Oh, fuck off," Gavin said, pulling back and shoving at him, and Geoff caught his wrists, still laughing.

"Hey, I mean, I was a grumpy old drunk back then, too," he pointed out. "And Griffon – " he caught her eye across Gavin. "Well, Griffon's flawless. Always has been."

"Sure," she agreed, "not one flaw."

"That's true," Gavin said, and his voice was teasing, but the way he looked at her wasn't. 

"No, it's not," Geoff stage whispered to him, and Griffon reached a leg across Gavin to kick him.

"Hey, I'm in the middle, here!" Gavin objected, and Griffon let her leg drop to his lap, reaching for his shirt and tugging him towards her.

"I thought you liked that sort of thing," she said, and pulled him in to kiss him. Geoff let his hand drop to her ankle where it rested on his lap, watching with interest as they made out beside him. 

He took a sip of his drink and let his head drop back against the couch cushions. "Hey, remember that time you thought we'd ship you back to England for doing that?" he asked, and grinned as Gavin pulled away to catch his breath. "Good times."

Griffon looked at Gavin intently. "You _did_?"

Gavin looked embarrassed. "No!" he objected. At her skeptical look, he amended it to, "Maybe."

She laughed, curling her fingers into his hair and pulling him in for another brief kiss. "We still could, I guess," she said, looking at Geoff with a grin.

"Nope!" Gavin said, pointing at her gleefully. "I'm here _legally_ now! You're stuck with me."

"Yeah, but where would you live if we decided to evict you? Think Burnie has space at that new place of his? How long could you two go without killing each other?"

"Eight days," Gavin said promptly. Geoff raised an eyebrow, and Gavin shrugged. "What? We've traveled together, haven't we? Eight days is when he decides that he hates me." He looked between them. "Anyway, you wouldn't do that. You'd miss me."

Geoff and Griffon exchanged a look. "Would we?" he asked.

Gavin met his eyes and smirked. "You might," he said. He pushed Griffon's leg off his lap and slid to his knees in front of Geoff more smoothly than Geoff would have thought possible. 

"Oh, hey, okay," Geoff said, startled, taking in the feeling of Gavin's hands sliding up his legs, the sight of his lips, still wet from being kissed. "You might convince me."

Griffon settled against Geoff's side and reached to undo his pants for Gavin. "I think I could get used to this," she said quietly beside his ear.

He reached to touch the edge of Gavin's hair lightly as he leaned in. "I think I already have," he replied, the words hitching in a gasp as Gavin's lips wrapped around him.  
______________

"If you're not in the car in thirty seconds, I'm not driving you!" Geoff called up at Gavin's window. "You can get a damn cab to the airport."

" _Geoff_ ," Griffon said quietly from the porch. "It's four in the morning."

"Oh, I am _aware_ of what time it is!" he replied almost as loudly as before. "And I'm aware that I've dragged my ass out of bed to get _his_ ass to England, and I am the _only_ one who's – " Gavin appeared at the top of the stairs. "About time, dude." Gavin flipped him off lazily and bounded downstairs with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Geoff looked at him skeptically. "That's it?" he asked. "Where's your luggage?"

Gavin shrugged. "Don't need much, do I?"

"Well, don't call us whining that you forgot anything," Geoff warned him. "We're not shipping any of your shit to you."

Gavin gave him a withering look. "I'm going for a _week_ , Geoffrey." He crossed to Griffon and let her pull him into a hug. Geoff couldn't hear what she said to him, but he nodded in reply and kissed her lightly before turning back to the car. "All right, all right," he said. "Let's go." Geoff gave Griffon a wave as he slid into the car, and saw Gavin's eyes light up as he saw the two travel mugs in the cup holder. "You brought me _coffee_ ," he said, like it was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him.

"Yeah, so put it in your face and shut up," Geoff advised. 

He turned on the radio, and neither of them spoke as they drove through the early morning streets towards the airport. It wasn't until they pulled up into the drop-off lane that Gavin set his mug down and said, "Hey, thanks, you know. For the ride."

"Yeah," Geoff replied shortly, and idled the car. He softened a little at the sight of Gavin patting nervously at his bag. "Forget something?" he asked.

"No," Gavin replied. "It's just…it's a bit weird to be going back, innit?"

"Is it?" Geoff asked. He shrugged. "You'll get back there and it'll be like you never left."

"I hope not," Gavin said. He eyed Geoff. "Going to miss me?"

"Not even a little bit," Geoff said. "I'm going to spend the week having filthy loud sex with my wife in every room of the house, it's gonna be great."

"Oh?" Gavin asked, looking intrigued. "Call me for that, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm sure that would go over big with the family. 'Sorry mum, off to have a wank!'"

"So it'd be like it was when I was in school, then," Gavin pointed out, and Geoff laughed.

"We'll call you," he promised. He reached out to ruffle Gavin's hair, scratching his fingers lightly down his neck and enjoying the way he shivered at the touch. "Now get out of my car."

Gavin nodded, expression clearing, and he checked his bag one last time before opening the door. "I'll text you when I get there."

"Good," Geoff said. "Say hi to Dan." 

"Yeah?" Gavin asked, looking surprised, and Geoff shrugged.

"No, Gavin. I don't give a shit about Dan. Go have a merry fucking Christmas with your family, make your videos, and come home, okay?"

A small quiet smile appeared on Gavin's face. "Yeah," he agreed. "Okay." He hovered there for a moment, hand on the door. "You know," he said thoughtfully, "this is the first time I've left Austin for England knowing when I was coming back."

"It’s pretty great, isn't it?" Geoff asked.

"Fucking top," Gavin agreed. He played with the door handle until Geoff was almost ready to shoo him off again, then his eyes flickered up to catch Geoff's. "I'll see you – " he hesitated. "I'll see you when I get home, yeah?" he said in a rush, and Geoff nodded.

"Yeah, buddy," he replied quietly, "see you then," and he waited until Gavin had disappeared into the terminal before he pulled away.


End file.
